Sora's Little Sister
by AeonFrodo
Summary: This is based one month after Series 01 has finished. Sora finds out she has a sister and a promise nine years ago comes into affect! Then a life changing chain of events happen. Please R&R! Epilogue uploaded!
1. Sora gets her powers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters!**

This is based one month after Digimon Series 01.

_**SORA'S LITTLE SISTER!**_

**Chapter 1: Sora gets her Powers**

It was a month after Sora had her crazy adventure in the Digital World with her friends.

In that month, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K. and Kari got their powers mysteriously. Tai has got the powers of Fire, Matt has the powers of Ice, Izzy doesn't really have attacking powers but is good at analyzing things, Joe has Water powers, Mimi has Nature powers, T.K. has Wind/Flying powers (I mean it. T.K. can fly) and Kari has Light powers.

Poor eleven year old Sora doesn't have any powers and is jealous of her friends.

Sora was sleeping in that Saturday morning while her mother was trying to turn the T.V. on in their apartment. Sora's dad was awake as well. Sora's mum tried to turn on the T.V but she couldn't.

"Lindsey! The T.V.'s not working!" Sora's mum bellowed. Lindsey (Sora's dad) came into the room.

"Don't worry Sally, I'm teaching Sora how to fix up some electrical stuff around our house. This will be good for her training," Lindsey said and rushed to Sora's bedroom. Sora was still sleeping after those loud bellows. Her father came into her bedroom in a puffed out tone.

"Sora! Get up and fix the T.V.!" Lindsey commanded.

"DAD! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU SEE I STAYED UP TILL MIGHTNIGHT LAST NIGHT!" Sora boomed and woke up. Biyomon was sleeping near Sora's bed and woke up.

"SORA! JUST HELP YOUR MUM!" Biyomon yelled.

"Oh sorry Biyo," Sora nicknamed her partner.

"Well, since you're awake why don't you help your mother out? It will be good for your training," Lindsey said.

"Ok," Sora groaned, getting out of bed.

Sora came into the living room and saw her mother panicking.

"Why are you like this mum? Can't you live without T.V.?" Sora asked her panicked mother.

"I don't want to miss out on my soap opera!" Sally wailed.

"Ok ok, I'll make sure you don't miss out on your soapie," Sora said and checked out the T.V.

"Anything wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, it might be not plugged in or the fuse is broken," Sora answered.

"I better check the electricity box outside," Lindsey said andran outside of the apartment.

"I'll be in the other room honey, make sure you fix the T.V. by 11," Sally said sweetly and went into the kitchen. Sora quickly noticed from the corner of her eye that the cable was out.

"Well, this might be easy," Sora said, picking up the cable. She saw a place where the cable could be plugged in. The plugging in place was black and looked like it was out of action. Sora didn't care and put the cable in. Suddenly, electricity ran up the cable and electrocuted Sora.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed out in pain.

"Lindsey! Something has happened to our sweet Sora!" Sally shouted.

Biyomon soared down to see what's going on while Lindsey came in. Lindsey pulled the cable out of the plugging in place. Sora was blown back three meters of the apartment!

"My daughter!" Sally wailed as she hugged Sora.

"Mum…I'm alright," Sora said weakly.

"Sora! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sally shouted in Sora's ear. Biyomon hugged Sora too.

"How did Sora survive Lindsey?" Biyomon asked.

"It's simple; Sora didn't wear any type of metal. If she wore jewelry she would have died," Lindsey explained.

"How do you feel?" Sally asked her eleven year old daughter.

"I feel weird," Sora said.

"Which place you plugged in the cable?" Biyomon asked. Sora slowly stood up.

"Over there," Sora answered, pointing under the T.V. set.

But a bolt of electricity came out of Sora's right index finger and hit the T.V.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?" Sally asked out loud.

"Well, I can see there's no more T.V.," Sora said.

"I think you have powers, powers of Electricity Sora," Lindsey answered Sally's question.

"Dad, are you serious?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you might fight off criminals and be a hero," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, we can fight the baddies together!" Biyomon shouted happily. "Well, I hope that's not too dangerous," Sora said.

One day later Sora was watching a gang fight in an alleyway. Sora was all by her own.

_Gee this looks rough. I wonder if someone innocent is getting hurt by these jerks_, Sora thought and stepped closer to the fight. She saw her best friend, Tori getting bashed up by the gangsters.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sora commanded.

The gangsters looked in Sora's direction. Sora counted the boys and there was seven of them

"Who are you? This girl's friend?" The first gangster asked.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, why are you bashing up this girl?" Sora asked, pretending she didn't know Tori.

"We were just bored so we decided to beat up this girl. She was rude to us so why not give her a beating," The second gangster answered.

"Well, this will be the last time you bash up someone!" Sora shouted.

"C'mon guys! Let's get her!" The third gangster commanded and charged for Sora.

The fourth gangster threw a punch at Sora. Sora moved to the left. The fifth gangster tried to kick Sora but Sora ducked and tripped him over. Sora ran out of the bunch and took her helmet off.

Sora was hitting the sixth gangster with her helmet until she was panting hard. Sora put the helmet back on her head.

Suddenly the seventh gangster grabbed Sora's hands and put them behind her back. The first gangster punched Sora with his right hand, knocking Sora back.

She rolled near her friend, Tori, who just gained consciousness. Tori saw her friend stopped rolling in front of her. She realised Sora tried to fight the gangsters to avenge her defeat.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tori asked quietly.

"Yes, you won't believe what I got in store for these jerks," Sora whispered and got back to her feet slowly.

"Well, I guess this Sora never likes to give up! I like your attitude but that's all going to end!" The seventh gangster shouted.

"Oh, really? I guess you underestimated my element of surprise," Sora said.

"What!" All the gangsters yelled.

"**SPARK!**" Sora shouted and did her first, proper electrical attack. The electrical spark hit the third gangster and he got electrocuted.

"ARGH!" The third gangster screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" The fourth gangster commanded in fear and ran with his friends. Sora sighed in relief that the gangsters were gone.

"Sora!" Tori shouted and got to her feet. She ran up to Sora and hugged her.

"Thank you," Tori said.

"That's what friends are for. Now…" Sora couldn't finish her sentence and collapsed.

"SORA!" Tori screamed. Tori picked up Sora and walked to Sora's apartment.

In Sora's apartment, Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, Joe and their Digimon partners was relaxing in her apartment.

"Where did Sora go Mrs. Takenouchi?" Matt asked.

"She told me she had to do an errand for her father. I'm worried about her now," Sally cried.

"I'm sure Sora is coming back home, just be patient," Mimi reassured. The door creaked open to Sora's apartment.

"That's got to be her!" Biyomon announced as she flew to the door.

Biyomon didn't see what she liked. Sora was unconscious in Tori's arms.

"Is Sora alright Tori?" Biyomon asked.

"No, she was fighting some jerks to protect me. Sora used her powers and they ran away. But Sora is out of energy so she needs to rest," Tori cried all over her eleven year old friend.

"Come in," Biyomon said gloomily. As Tori came into the living room everyone gasped that Sora was not awake.

"OH MY GOD IS MY SWEETIE PIE ALRIGHT?" Sally asked in her tears.

"Just let her rest Mrs. Takenouchi," Tori cried and opened the door to Sora's bedroom. Tori laid Sora on her bed and cried. The Digidestined and their Digimon came in to see Sora.

"What happened?" Tai asked. Tori told her story to the Digidestined and realised Sora was finally like them.

"Sora has finally got her powers and used them for the first time," T.K. said.

"I feel sorry for Sora right now," Mimi cried. "I agree with Tori, let Sora rest and let's hope she still remembers us," Izzy agreed.

Another day later Sora woke up from her unconsciousness.

"Sora! You're awake! I missed you so much!" Biyomon shouted and hugged her partner.

"How did I get home?" Sora asked.

"Tori managed to bring you here. I don't believe you defeated gangsters at their own game! You are so brave!" Biyomon yelled.

"Wow, I just wonder if I'll be fighting again because that was great. I protected my friend against bad guys. I'm really proud of myself," Sora replied.

"So you should be!" Biyomon gleefully cheered. Sora and Biyomon laughed in happiness as the day began.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, a black devil was spying on a girl that looked exactly like Sora, only younger.

"I will grasp you and Sora will not believe that she has a younger sister. Mwah hah haha ha!" The black devil laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I finally finished the first chapter! WAHOO! Sora's little sister won't make an appearance next chapter but Sora will meet her little sis! Please Review!


	2. Life has changed a lot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Sora's Little Sister**

**Chapter 2: Life has changed…A Lot**

One month after Sora got her powers, things have changed a lot for her and her friends. They have been helping out the community by stopping bank robbers, gang attacks and you name it. They've stopped those crooks. The Digidestined are famous around Japan!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Now Sora, Tai and Matt are in a tricky situation with bank robbers.

"Ok, have any of you guys got a plan to get rid of these crooks?" Sora asked in a rushed tone.

"No," Tai and Matt said in unison.

"Oh great, they've got someone held hostage and I want to save that innocent girl!" Sora shouted.

"Then let's take some risks," Tai suggested.

"What! Tai I would…" Sora said.

"I agree with Tai, if we want to rescue this girl we have to save her quickly," Matt interrupted.

"Ok, majority rules, you guys win," Sora groaned.

"Alright, you save the girl Sora. Matt and I will take care of the other robbers. Now let's go!" Tai shouted and smashed the bank's window.

"Who's that?" The first robber asked.

"I'm Tai Kamiya! Leader of the Digidestined! You are not going to rob this bank!" Tai barked.

"Get 'em boys!" The leader of the robbers commanded.

One robber shot his gun at Tai. Tai dodged it and using his athletic skills, ran up to the robber and melted his gun using his Fire Powers!

"DAMN YOU TAI!" The second robber shouted.

"Hey! Over here you wankers!" A male voice commanded. That voice belonged to the cool looking eleven year old Matt.

"You three go for Matt! I and the other two will go for leader boy!" The leader of the robber planned.

Sora was able to sneak to the seventh robber, which was holding the little girl captive. Sora suddenly grabbed the girl and ran behind a table with her. The girl was crying.

"Don't cry, little girl. You're safe now," Sora said softly. The little girl opened her eyes and saw the eleven year old girl.

"Sora… Takenouchi?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's me," Sora said softly.

"Where can that helmet girl hide?" The seventh robber asked out loud.

"Stay here, I'll take care of business," Sora said and peeked over the table to see the robber.

"There you are!" The seventh robber alerted and shot his gun. Sora hid behind the desk and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Tai and Matt went their separate ways to take care of most of the robbers.

"Matt! Ask someone to call the cops! I'll take care of them all!" Tai shouted from the other side of the room.

"But Tai don't try things on you're…" Matt said.

"Hey big brother! I'll take care of things from the air!" An eight year old voice yelled from above Matt.

"T.K.! What are you doing here?" Matt asked while dodging the robber's gun bullets.

"I'm here to help. Try and get me!" T.K. shouted and stuck his tongue out the leader of the robbers.

"A change of plan, aim for the little brat near the roof!" The leader of the robber commanded.

All the robbers pointed their guns to T.K. but T.K. swooped down on the robbers, making them lose their aim on T.K. Matt was able to run in the shopping centre without the robbers noticing him. T.K. landed near Tai, having his wings spread out.

"You are getting better at flying little dude," Tai commented.

"Thanks Tai," T.K. said.

Suddenly, the robbers (Except the second one) all shot their guns at the same time. T.K flew in the air while Tai ducked. While on his knees, Tai was able to shout out, "**FIRE BLAST!**" Tai blew tongues of fire at the ground making Tai fly in the air! He managed to land on T.K.'s back.

"Hey!" T.K. yelled.

"I need your help. I want to unarm all these guys by melting their guns," Tai whispered.

"Ok," T.K. agreed and soared down to the robbers.

"**FIRE PUNCH!**" Tai yelled and punched the first robber's gun. It melted straight away. Tai managed to hit four more of the guns held by the rest of the robbers. But Tai missed the leader's gun and fell off T.K. He landed in the middle of the robbers. Tai crawled out of the pack of robbers and ran to the safe side of the bank.

Elsewhere, Sora was dodging the seventh robber's bullets.

"Hah! Missed again!" Sora shouted and was thinking this was a game. The robber put his gun back on his belt.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked in shock.

"I'm fighting you with my bare hands!" The seventh robber answered and threw a kick at Sora. Sora skidded and tripped him over. But the robber grabbed the back of Sora's shirt and threw her across the room.

"Argh!" Sora screamed and hit the wall. Sora got up slowly.

"You are so dead Miss Takenouchi," The seventh robber said coldly and shot his gun.

Sora was quick with her reflexes and caught the bullet (Never, ever try this anywhere around the world!)! She caught the bullet because electricity is very fast. Sora raised her eye brows.

"Do you think I can die that easily? Guess again," Sora said slyly and dropped the bullet.

"How did… How did you do that?" The seventh robber asked and was flabbergasted.

"Let's say that my powers helped me," Sora said and ran toward the robber. She grabbed his gun and stomped all over it.

"I guess you're unarmed. Run or fight. It's your choice," Sora said.

"Fight!" The seventh robber shouted and ran towards Sora. Sora put up her electric shield and the robber was electrocuted and thrown back by the shield's power.

"That certainly takes care of the trash on my side. I better help Tai out," Sora said and ran to Tai.

Tai and T.K. were having trouble with the robbers, even though they were nearly unarmed. The leader of the robber shot an unexpected bullet. But Matt came to the rescue by freezing the bullet!

"Thanks big brother!" T.K. shouted and hugged his older brother.

"No problem little bro," Matt said.

"Hey! Over here you masked freaks!" A female voice commanded.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Tai asked. Sora just put her thumb up and ran for her life because the robbers were following her.

About a minute later Sora lead the robbers into a large outdoor area outside the bank and you guessed it. The police was surrounding Sora and the robbers. She walked behind Sergeant Jones.

"I want you six to drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Sergeant Jones commanded on the loudspeaker.

The robbers did what they were told. The Police Force arrested the robbers (Including the one unconscious in the bank).

Tai, Matt and T.K. rushed to see Sora and the Police Force.

"So that's what you were planning," Tai realised.

"But how did you know the Police Force was here?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say I had a wild guess," Sora said in a cool tone. The little girl that Sora saved ran to see her.

"Sora!" The little girl shouted and hugged Sora's leg.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," The little girl's mother said.

"It was a pleasure saving your daughter," Sora said sincerely. The little girl let go of Sora's leg.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later Tai, Matt, Sora and T.K. were in the shopping centre, looking around the shops.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping for some stuff," Sora suggested.

"I want Video Games!" Tai and T.K. shouted in unison.

Sora rolled her eyes. She was annoyed at the two boys playing mindless games (Sorry Video game fans!).

"Why don't we go shopping for DVDs," Matt suggested.

"Great idea, but have we got our wallets on us?" Sora asked a pressing question.

"Uh…No," Tai answered hesitantly.

"Nope. T.K. doesn't have a wallet yet," Matt answered.

"Great, I forgot to bring mine as well. I guess we have to look around," Sora said gloomily.

"Hey, who's that?" The first girl asked. She was about three meters away from the fantastic four.

"Is that Matt from the Digidestined?" The second girl asked.

"Oh my God, it is!" The third girl shouted and rushed up to Matt. The other two girls were surrounding Matt as well.

"Can I have your autograph?" The first girl asked excitably.

"What's your favorite food?" The second girl asked an unreasonable question.

"WHAT'S YOUR SIGN?" The third girl asked an extremely unreasonable question out loud.

"Ok! I'll give you my autograph but that's all!" Matt shouted. The three girls screamed at the top of their voices. Their echoes filled the shopping centre with many questions. Sora, Tai and T.K. sighed in a weird way.

----------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later Sora arrived at her apartment.

"Mum! Biyo! Dad! I'm home!" Sora bellowed while opening the door.

"Sora! How's your day?" Biyomon asked.

"I stopped some bank robbers from robbing a bank," Sora said.

"Sora, since you saved Tori your life has changed a lot," Biyomon mentioned.

"That's true. But I think I should try and surprise Mum and Dad about the attempted bank robbery. They won't believe I saved the day," Sora said and turned on the new T.V. (Yes, Sally did buy a new widescreen T.V. for the Takenouchi family). The first thing that came up was the news.

Sally (Sora's mum) came into the living room and saw her daughter watching T.V.

"Mum, the news is on," Sora said.

"Hello and this is Tamara Dekai on Japanese News. Our first story is the Digidestined children stopping a bank robbery in the nick of time. There were only four of the children at the scene, they are Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, T.K. Ishida and Sora Takenouchi," Tamara announced (I think I forgot T.K.'s real last name).

"Sora! Did you really stop a bank robbery?" Sally asked her daughter.

"Yes, I did," Sora said truthfully. Sally hugged and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora's dad (Lindsey) just came into the living room.

"What's all the commotion on the news?" Lindsey asked.

"Our sweet Sora has stopped a bank robbery and is mentioned on the news," Sally said in excitement.

"There is more," Biyomon mentioned.

"The highlight of the bank robbery was when Sora _actually_ caught a bullet. The security cameras saw the action and we were surprised. The reason why is unknown," Tamara reported.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CAUGHT A SPEEDING BULLET! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" Biyomon screamed at the top of her little lungs.

"Thanks," Sora said while fighting off the hearing sensitivity (Thanks to Biyomon's scream).

"I think Sora mostly saved the day because she predicted that the Police Force will come and she led the robbers into a trap. We will now go on a commercial break," Tamara replied. Sora turned the T.V. off.

"I'm really proud of you Sora," Lindsey said, patting Sora on the back.

"Thanks dad," Sora said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sora was still asleep in her bed, when her mum came into her room.

"Sora, it's time to wake up," Sally said. Sora woke up fifteen minutes later and saw that it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

"MUM! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN PEOPLE NEED THEIR REST!" Sora barked.

"Sora, I know it's our wedding anniversary but your father wants you to see his workplace," Sally reassured.

"Is that all?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I've already woken up Biyomon and she agreed that you should spend more time with your father. Biyomon would also like to go," Sally replied.

"Oh great," Sora mumbled.

"Sora, we should get going, my shift starts at 6 o'clock," Lindsey said, just entering Sora's room.

"Alright, I'll get dressed," Sora said and got out of bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later Lindsey, Sora and Biyomon arrived at Lindsey's workplace. It was called ScienceTech. Where inventors and scientist do their experiments. Lindsey was both and he led Sora and Biyomon inside. They were in the lobby and Sora saw a familiar face.

"Hi Sora, it's me. Your uncle Machette," Machette introduced.

"Uncle Machette! I haven't seen you in three years!" Sora shouted and hugged her uncle.

"How are you older brother?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm great. The inventions I've made are doing well," Machette answered while hugging his niece.

Sora's family has a rich history of being inventors. Sora's dad is an inventor, Sora's uncle is an inventor and Sora's grandfather was an inventor and so on.

Sora and her uncle stopped hugging each other.

"I've also brought my son here," Machette mentioned. His son was in clear sight.

"Sora!" Machette's son shouted.

"Kciker!" Sora shouted and hugged her older cousin. Kciker is 16 years old and is becoming like his father. They stopped hugging each other after a minute was up.

"So Sora, I heard you made a celebrity of yourself. Why have you?" Kciker asked.

"I have powers now. Powers of Electricity," Sora said hesitantly.

"Can you tell me how you got them?" Kciker asked.

"Sure," Sora answered. After Sora told her story Kciker and Machette was gasping for air.

"Whoa, that is pretty amazing. I got to admit it, you might save the world again except you might have to use your powers," Kciker replied.

"Yeah, at least I'll be involved in the fight," Sora said.

"But I believe that you'll learn something from this," Machette said.

"What do you mean uncle Machette?" Sora asked.

"The truth might come out, wait and see," Machette said.

"Well, let's get inventing!" Lindsey shouted and put on his lab coat.

**To Be Continued…**

Cliffhanger! I promise you Sora's little sister will make a huge appearance in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Sora's little Sister

Before I do the disclaimer I would like to praise JyouraKoumi for reviewing my fic. Kudos to you!

I would also like to mention about Sora's sister. She will be in this chapter! Sorry about the wait, I was doing the events leading up to this! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters! How many times do I have to do this?**

**Sora's Little Sister**

**Chapter 3: Sora's Little Sister Revealed (Finally!)**

Last time Sora, Lindsey (Sora's dad) and Biyomon just arrived at ScienceTech to find their relatives were also there. Now the five relatives are heading for the lab…

Sora was rushing into her father's lab, looking around.

"Wow, this lab has got heaps of things! Needles, those tube thingingmajigs and the goggles that those scientists wear!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora must be having a good time," Biyomon said.

"This is her first time here, so let her be excited," Lindsey said. Sora was looking around the place was Kciker was beside her.

"What's that Kciker?" Sora asked, pointing at the map.

"Oh, that's a blueprint for an invention. You dad and mine have already finished it. They made a talking computer out of this," Kciker explained.

"A talking computer! Is it in this lab?" Sora asked in shock.

"It is. Dad is trying to teach it French, its funny watching him doing it. Haha ha hah ha!" Kciker laughed.

"Biyomon, I'm wondering if we can do a blood test on you. Even though you are made of data I wonder if you guys still have blood," Lindsey suggested.

"I want to ask Sora how a blood test goes to see if it doesn't hurt. Sora!" Biyomon called.

"Yes Biyo, what do you want?" Sora asked, turning her attention to her bird friend.

"What happens in a blood test?" Biyomon asked. Sora came up to Biyomon and explained in whispers to her.

"Ok, I might not want to take it," Biyomon trembled in fear.

"Don't worry; DemiDevimon did stab you with a needle before. It's like that, only it's in for a minute, not half an hour. Just be brave and face your fears," Sora supported.

"Alright," Biyomon agreed.

"My dad might find out a new discovery by doing this," Sora said.

"So have you made your decision Biyomon?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm doing it! Just make sure the needle isn't in me for too long!" Biyomon shouted.

"Sora, I need to talk to you," Machette said.

"Ok uncle Machette," Sora said and walked up to her uncle.

"Sora, how come the electricity from the T.V. didn't kill you?" Machette asked.

"Well, dad said that I wasn't wearing any metal. But I was wearing metal; my Crest of Love appeared around my neck while I was getting electrocuted. I thought I never see it in the flesh again," Sora replied.

"Crest of Love? What's that?" Machette asked his niece a difficult question.

"It was what used to be my secret weapon. I have to love Biyo to make her go to her most powerful stage, Garudramon. When that crazy nutcase Apocalymon disintegrated my Crest of Love I thought I never see it again," Sora replied.

"Well, I think I might be right. You might learn a lesson from your powers," Machette said confidently.

About ten minutes later Sora was working with Kciker on an experiment.

"Well, this is an experiment where magnets' electronic field can be seen. Just sprinkle the small traces of iron and you'll see a magnetic field," Kciker explained to his younger cousin.

"Ok," Sora said and sprinkled the traces of iron around the magnet. She saw a circle around the magnet bar.

"Wow! Awesome!" Sora shouted.

"See, science is good Sora. It affects our lives. That's why your dad and my dad become inventors and scientists," Kciker replied.

"Should I put the iron back in the case?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Kciker said. Sora managed to put the tiny bits of iron in the case.

"So Sora, did you have fun with Kciker?" Lindsey asked, holding Biyomon's blood in a test tube.

"Yes I did," Sora said.

Six hours later (It was lunchtime); the announcement went 'Ding Dong!'

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"It's our lunch break. Are you hungry Sora?" Machette asked.

"Not yet, but I will be. Just bring me a sandwich. I'll stay in the lab," Sora said.

"Ok, that's fine with me," Biyomon said and flew on Kciker's shoulder.

"Hey!" Kciker shouted.

"Biyomon loves going on people's shoulders. You should get used to it," Sora recommended.

"Thanks for the advice," Kciker said and walked out of the lab. Sora was relaxing on a chair when a voice yelled out, "SORA! COME HERE!" Sora followed the voice and it lead to the talking computer her dad and her uncle made.

"So you're the taking computer my cousin was talking about and how did you know my name?" Sora asked.

"I heard your name in a conversation," The talking computer answered.

"Oh. What do you want me for?" Sora asked.

"It's about the Digital World. SOME DIGIMON IS WRECKING HAVOC!" The talking computer screamed. It started to panic straight after it screamed.

"Ok! Just calm down and tell me what I have to do!" Sora shouted and was out of her patience with her sensitive hearing.

"Ok…Alright…" The talking computer panted.

_This is the weirdest thing I've ever talked to in my life_, Sora thought.

"You have to go to the Digital World and destroy that Digimon!" The talking computer shouted. Sora grabbed her Digivice and presented it in front of the computer.

"Ready?" The talking computer asked.

"Yeah," Sora said in a cool tone.

The computer's portal sucked her in from the Earth and spat her out into the Digital World. Sora landed head first into the grass.

"Ow! Thanks for the landing jerk!" Sora yelled and got back to her feet. Sora was in a forest with heaps of trees. She knew there was loads of danger around these areas.

"Good thing I have my powers. Let's check this place out!" Sora shouted and ran deeper in the forest.

About ten minutes later Sora was puffed out.

"Gee…I can't see any…thing…yet. I'll just sit down… by this tree to rest," Sora said in a puffed out tone. She put her back against the tree while standing up.

"Ah!" A voice screamed.

"What! That Digimon is here!" Sora alerted herself. Sora looked around the area to see where the Digimon was coming from. The Digimon came out the bushes and stood in her fighter position.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Lanamon; I'm here to find this eleven year old girl called Sora Takenouchi," Lanamon introduced. Sora gasped. She never knew that Digimon was after her!

"**THUNDER BOLT!**" Sora shouted and a bolt came from Sora. It hit Lanamon, who was a water type Digimon but it looked like it did nothing but raised Lanamon's confidence.

"Ah! How come my attack didn't damage you?" Sora asked.

"I'm a legendary warrior! Humans like you can't do any damage to me," Lanamon said confidently.

_Oh great, now what can I do now?_ Sora asked herself in her mind. Sora decided to run towards Lanamon but instead of quickly punching her, Sora was lifted by the shirt, high into the air.

"Let me go!" Sora demanded.

"No, you are Sora Takenouchi! I've been assigned to kill you!" Lanamon shouted and threw Sora to a tree.

"Argh!" Sora screamed in pain.

"And now for your humiliating defeat…What! What's happing to your waist?" Lanamon asked as the glow from Sora blinded Lanamon in combat.

Sora grabbed her Digivice from her belt. It suddenly turned into a new, improved D-Tector!

"What's happening?" Sora asked to herself. She didn't know what was going on either. A spirit then fell from the tree branch above Sora and fell into her D-Tector.

"It is time," A feminine voice said on her new device. Sora stood up and shouted, "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLVETION, THUNDERLIONMON!**"

ThunderLionmon (Made up by me) was wielding a black spear and is very good at wielding it.

"Now I have the advantage!" ThunderLionmon yelled as she ran towards Lanamon. She jumped in the air and held her spear high.

"**THUN…DER…**" ThunderLionmon said slowly. "**SPEAR!**" ThunderLionmon threw the spear so hard at Lanamon. She was pieced in the heart!

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lanamon screamed. ThunderLionmon just landed on the ground and saw Lanamon going into mid air with a Fractal Code around her waist. ThunderLionmon turned back to her normal form, Sora.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Sora shouted and scanned the evil data into her D-Tector. Lanamon then turned into a girl and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked in shock. A Black Gear flew out of the girl's back and it was destroyed. Sora ran to the girl's side. The girl had short, blonde hair with a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Her face was facing the ground.

"Yes, I am alright," The girl said, revealing her face. She had a face like Sora's!

"Ah! You have the same face as me!" Sora shouted in shock.

"Sora, you may think of me differently if you look deep into your mind," The girl said. Sora did what the girl told her to do. She looked deep into her mind and found a memory.

Flashback

_Sora was only two years old. She was in the front of the block of apartments she lived in. Her mum came outside with a baby. _

"_Mummy, who's that?" Sora asked. _

"_That's your baby sister. Me and your daddy decided you should think of the name of your new sister," Sally replied. _

"_Can I hug her?" Sora asked. _

"_Sure," Sally said and gave the baby to Sora. _

_Unfortunely, a masked man grabbed the baby before Sora could touch her sister. Sora dashed after the masked man. But the masked man was too fast and he was out of sight. _

"_NO!" Sora shouted and went on her knees. _

"_I promise you Annemarie! I promise I will protect you from any mean people when we rescue you!" Sora yelled. _

End of Flashback

Sora was absolutely surprised at her only memory with her so called 'sister'.

"You can't be… my little sister. I know I'm an only child and that can't be changed," Sora said hesitantly.

"Sora, do you remember another memory about me?" The girl asked. Sora dug deep into her sub-conscious mind again.

Flashback

_This time, Sora was nine years old, she peeked through the door to see her parents watching T.V. _

"_Lindsey, it's been so long ago since we've seen that girl," Sally said. _

"_I know. I really do miss her," Lindsey agreed. _

"_But what about Sora, she will be shocked to see her again. After all, it was seven years since we last saw her," Sally mentioned. _

"_Don't worry, we'll tell Sora when the time is right," Lindsey reassured. _

End of Flashback

Sora was shocked to remember that time as well.

"Stop playing with my mind, you are not related to me," Sora denied.

"However you say it, however you try to forget it. This memory will always come back to haunt you. I am your little sister, Sora," The girl replied.

"Then what's your name?" Sora asked.

"My name is Annemarie Takenouchi. I am your little sister by birth and surprisingly, you gave me my name," Annemarie introduced.

"I know that. But I said that while I made a promise with you. It was to protect you from harm," Sora explained.

"Then you should keep it," Annemarie said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I've got no protection. You have the Crest of Love while I have the Crest of Hate," Annemarie answered.

"The Crest of Hate! But that's opposite to my crest!" Sora shouted.

"Well, I should tell you why I attacked you. It was about a year ago when I got sucked up into this world. I was captured by Devimon and was blinded by the truth," Annemarie said.

"How did you find out you had this crest?" Sora asked.

"After Devimon failed to defeat you guys Devimon had a long chat to me. Even though he was defeated he wasn't destroyed. He told me to look at my necklace. I saw it and it was the Crest of Hate. Devimon told me I was born to destroy my sister, I never believed in him and rejected his orders. Then he turned me evil by using a Black Gear on me. I turned into Lanamon and I was forced to do his bidding. That's how we are here today," Annemarie replied.

"Ok, so I better protect you or something bad will happen to you and me," Sora said.

"Yes that's right," Annemarie said.

"How old are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm nine years old big sister," Annemarie said.

"You want to go scouting around this place, together?" Sora asked.

"Sure, just wait for me to get prepared," Annemarie said. Sora was walking behind a tree and peeked over to watch Annemarie.

"Annemarie! How dare you side with your sister!" A voice barked.

"Devimon!" Annemarie shouted.

**To Be Continued…**

I finally finished chapter 3! Wahoo! I'm excited of writing the next chapter! See you there! Keep those reviews coming!


	4. Life with the New Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters (Except the ones I made up)**

**Sora's Little Sister**

**Chapter 4: Life with the New Sister**

Last time, Annemarie (Sora's little sister) just caught up with an 'Old Friend'.

"Annemarie, I'm here to take you back onto my side! No more questions!" Devimon shouted and threw a Black Gear at Annemarie.

"Sora!" Annemarie screamed.

Of course, Sora was behind the tree, she ran in front of Annemarie and punched the Black Gear out of its miseries.

"Argh! The bearer of Love is here!" Devimon barked because he was so close at getting Annemarie back.

"Sora! I thought you walked into the forest!" Annemarie shouted in shock.

"Let's say I always keep an eye out for you," Sora said.

"Hah! You don't know who is she is!" Devimon yelled assuming that Sora never met Annemarie.

"Yes I do! She is my little sister and I have the responsibility to protect her!" Sora shouted, confirming her relationship with Annemarie.

"…Hah haha ha ha! You have the responsibility to protect this brat! Strong words for a powerless human!" Devimon bellowed.

"Oh, so you call me a weakling. Never underestimate your opponent Devimon," Sora inquired.

"Try me," Devimon said.

"**EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLVETION! THUNDERLIONMON!**" ThunderLionmon shouted, preparing her spear for action.

"Maybe I did underestimate you Sora, but that new form won't stop me," Devimon said devilishly.

"Want to bet on that?" ThunderLionmon asked and jumped into the air. Annemarie glared at Devimon and was pretty furious at him.

"**THUNDER STOMP!**" ThunderLionmon shouted and her right foot had small sparks around it. Devimon flew backwards and the attack missed.

"Argh! You fiend!" ThunderLionmon barked. Devimon just whistled with glee.

"Sor…ThunderLionmon, Devimon is trying to get you angry, calm down!" Annemarie commanded. ThunderLionmon didn't listen to Annemarie's orders.

"**THUNDER SPEAR!**" ThunderLionmon shouted and threw her spear. Devimon did the predictable dodging technique and ThunderLionmon missed again! The spear hit the tree behind Devimon.

"Grrr, that's it! You're going to get Fractal Coded for all I care!" ThunderLionmon barked with frustration. She couldn't stand much more of Devimon's game so she skidded towards her spear.

While that was happening Devimon was flying behind ThunderLionmon. ThunderLionmon has no idea Devimon was hot on her trail.

"ThunderLionmon! Behind you!" Annemarie warned.

"What? ARGH!" ThunderLionmon screamed as Devimon dug her claws into her skin (No blood was gashing out).

"**TOUCH OF EVIL!**" Devimon shouted and dark energy was going into ThunderLionmon. ThunderLionmon wasn't turning evil; she was getting her energy drained.

Suddenly she was flying towards Annemarie and ThunderLionmon went back to her human form. ThunderLionmon's spear disappeared straight after the retransformation. Sora was rolling towards Annemarie when she came to a sudden stop.

"Sorry…Annemarie, I…couldn't save you," Sora said weakly.

"No! BIG SISTER!" Annemarie yelled. There was a glow coming from Annemarie.

"What! How can you make yourself glow when you have the Crest of Hate?" Devimon asked in shock. Annemarie received a D-Tector and realised what to do to save her sister.

"**EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLVETION! LANAMON!**" Lanamon shouted.

"Another boring warrior. Can't you two do better than that?" Devimon asked rudely.

"Oh yes we can!" Lanamon answered and ran to the right of Devimon. Sora got up slowly and saw Lanamon running to her left.

"Huh? Annemarie? Are you a legendary warrior?" Sora asked herself.

"**WATER BLASTER!**" Lanamon yelled. The attack soaked Devimon.

"Grrr, take this! **EVIL WING!**" Devimon shouted.

"Argh!" Lanamon screamed and was knocked back.

"Now take that for soaking me!" Devimon barked.

"**THUNDER BOLT!**" An unexpected person shouted.

"What? Sora is… AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Devimon screamed. Since Devimon was soaked Sora could do heaps of damage to her enemy. Devimon broke out of the attack and flew in the air.

"I'll get you next time Takenouchi Sisters!" Devimon shouted and flew away. Lanamon turned back into Annemarie.

"Thanks for saving me Sora," Annemarie said, running up to her older sister.

"That's what older sisters do," Sora said.

"How do we get back to Earth big sister?" Annemarie asked.

"If that damn…Hey! Nice timing talking computer!" Sora shouted, just noticing the portal back to Earth. The Takenouchi sisters jumped into the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back at ScienceTech, the Digidestined were with Sora's family and Biyomon to see the how the blood test experiment went. The group just arrived back at the Takenouchi's lab when Kciker was searching for Sora.

"Hey Dad! Have you seen Sora?" Kciker asked.

"No, I haven't son," Machette said.

"She must be around here somewhere," Tai suspected.

"Sora might be abducted by monsters, or even worse, ALIENS!" Joe yelled in his worried tone.

"Joe, aliens don't exist. Izzy just thinks they're real. But there're not real," Mimi said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Izzy shouted.

"Well, you kids can talk to each other while I get Biyomon's blood test example," Lindsey (Sora's dad) said and walked to the place of where he kept Biyomon's blood.

"Sora could be playing hide and seek with us," T.K. suggested.

"If I know Sora well she might be having an adventure," Matt guessed.

"Well, she is pretty adventurous," Kciker agreed.

"Wherever Sora is I hope that she's…" Biyomon said.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted from the talking computer.

"I think we know where our friend is," Kari said and followed the voice.

"Ow, thanks for the landing, jerk," Sora said, repeating what she said in Chapter 3. Annemarie was no where to be seen!

"Sora, what have you been doing?" Machette asked.

"I've been to the Digital World," Sora answered honestly.

"I knew you went on those adventures of yours!" Matt shouted, realising his suggestion was correct. Sora got up and there was Sora's little sister, hiding behind her big sister like she was shy.

"C'mon, I'll help you up," Sora said and grabbed Annemarie's hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks," Annemarie said.

"Can you explain who that girl is?" Izzy asked.

"Uh…Sure, she's my…" Sora said nervously.

Lindsey just was walking over with Biyomon's blood only to see there was someone familiar to him.

"Wait a minute," Lindsey interrupted.

"What is it Uncle Lindsey?" Kciker asked.

"You look familiar to me. Are you that girl?" Lindsey asked Annemarie and put Biyomon's blood on the test tube rack.

"Yes. I'm back," Annemarie said.

"It's really you! I missed you so much!" Lindsey shouted and came up to his youngest daughter and hugged her.

After a minute they father and daughter stopped hugging each other. Lindsey sat back on his chair near Biyomon.

"Who's that Lindsey?" Biyomon asked Lindsey, who had tears of joy on his face.

"Sora will tell you," Lindsey cried.

"This girl…She's my…my…" Sora said nervously.

"It must be hard for her to say this father," Kciker whispered to his Dad.

"Yes, it will be hard," Machette whispered.

"My little sister," Sora said and finally spat out the truth.

"YOUR WHAT? YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?" Joe asked really loudly.

"I never knew I had a little sister in my life Joe," Sora said.

"Tell me my second daughter, do you have a name?" Lindsey asked.

"Wait! You didn't give her a name! But why?" Machette asked his younger brother.

"I let someone special name her," Lindsey answered.

"Yes. My name is Annemarie," Annemarie introduced, answering her dad's question.

"Did anyone name you or did you name yourself?" Lindsey asked. Annemarie pointed to Sora.

"Sora! You actually named her! I'm so proud of you!" Lindsey shouted and hugged his oldest daughter.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Sora yelped. Lindsey stopped hugging her after that moment.

"But Sora, I'm really proud of you. I never thought you'll accept Annemarie when you were two years old! Why did you name her?" Lindsey asked, still having a very big smile on his face.

"I named her as she was kidnapped by those masked men, I managed to shout her name to little sister and she has treasured the name that I gave her," Sora explained.

"Well, you have done the Takenouchi family proud," Lindsey said and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks dad," Sora said. Lindsey walked back to his chair.

The Digidestined could not believe it! They realised a new member has joined their group.

"It's very hard to believe Sora. But I do believe you," T.K. said.

"Thanks little dude," Sora said.

"By the way Annemarie, how old are you?" Kari asked.

"I'm nine years old," Annemarie said.

"Well guys, we better accept Annemarie, after all, she's like us," Tai said.

"But are you sure she has powers?" Izzy asked a very interesting question.

"She has, she helped me beat Devimon with the Powers of Water," Sora said.

"Hey! But I have those powers too!" Joe barked.

"Let's just say me and Sora are a force _not_ to be reckoned with," Annemarie said. Sora laughed.

"Annemarie! That was really funny!" Sora shouted and was giggling away.

"Mmm, there's something missing in this relationship of yours Sora," Lindsey said.

"What is it Dad?" Sora asked.

"You two haven't hugged each other yet, haven't you?" Lindsey asked.

"Never hugged each other!" The Takenouchi Sister shouted in unison.

"Well, I guess that's true. You better hug each other right now," Lindsey suggested.

"You're right Dad; we haven't hugged each other in our lives, as sisters," Sora admitted.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Biyomon shouted.

The Digidestined and Sora's family was looking at the sisters. The sisters turned to each other and breathed hard.

"Well, we have to hug each other at least once in our life. We're sisters, after all," Sora said, trying to raise Annemarie's confidence.

"I haven't said anything yet, of course I'll hug you!" Annemarie shouted and jumped into Sora's arms. The sisters finally had their first hug together (Aw…). The hug lasted ten minutes which has defiantly made up for lost time. The sisters separated from each other.

"Whew, that made me feel good about myself. Thanks sis," Sora said.

"No problem," Annemarie said.

"Well, we should find out about Biyomon's blood test. Shall we?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah! So what is Biyomon's blood type?" Izzy asked and took out his laptop.

"Biyomon's blood type is a rare AB1," Lindsey announced.

"What's AB1 type like?" Biyomon asked.

"It's a blood type my grandfather had. Very rare blood type Biyomon, only a few people in the world have it. But we did find out that Digimon have blood," Lindsey replied.

"Yeah, that's the main thing Uncle Lindsey," Kciker said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At dinnertime, Lindsey, Biyomon, Sora and Annemarie came home after a long day at ScienceTech. Sally (Sora' mum) was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she heard the door creaking open.

"Is that you Lindsey? You can come in!" Sally shouted and she put the plates on the bench.

They foursome walked into the house. Sally noticed Annemarie immediately.

"Sora, who's that?" Sally asked.

"It's Annemarie, she's your youngest daughter mum," Sora said.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY!" Sally screamed and hugged Annemarie.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me!" Annemarie shouted. Sally let go of Annemarie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to come. Did Sora save you with her new powers?" Sally asked.

"Yes, she did," Annemarie said.

"Let's have dinner! I'm starving!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, one more thing Sally. Here's my anniversary gift to you," Lindsey said and showed Sally a diamond ring.

"Lindsey, thank you!" Sally shouted and hugged her husband. Lindsey gave Sally the ring and she was happy.

"It's Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary, that's why Dad's giving Mum a diamond ring," Sora whispered to her confused sister.

"Thanks Sora," Annemarie whispered back to her older sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sora was wide awake and was ready for a huge event.

"Hey sister," Annemarie called and was half asleep.

"Yes Annemarie," Sora replied.

"Why are you in that uniform?" Annemarie asked.

"I'm part of a soccer team. It's the Grand Final, Tigers vs. Grasshoppers," Sora said, putting on her boot (I know the Grasshoppers is a lame name but it was the only one I could think of).

"What team are you on?" Annemarie asked.

"I'm on the Tigers!" Sora shouted.

"How do you play soccer?" Annemarie asked.

"Well, you have two teams and they have to shoot goals to win the game. They have to shoot to the opponent's goalkeeper. You're not allowed to use your hands, but you can use many parts of your body to pass the ball to your teammate. The goalkeepers are the only players that can use their hands. That's all the basic rules," Sora explained.

"Are you really good?" Annemarie asked.

"We reached the Grand Final. It's the last game of the year. Of course I am good Annemarie," Sora answered.

"Why do you have a number at the back of your jumper?" Annemarie asked, pointing to the Number 3 on the back of Sora's jumper.

"Oh, that's to tell whenever I have broken the rules or not. Also the Captain of the team wears Number 1 jumper. The umpires also wear jumpers, normally they have Number 2 jumpers on them," Sora explained.

"Sora! It's nearly 9 o'clock! Hurry up!" Lindsey commanded from the front door of his apartment.

"Coming!" Sora shouted, grabbed her bag and ran to her Dad. Annemarie decided to follow Sora.

At the front door, Lindsey was checking if Sora got everything she needed.

"Awesome, you did a great job preparing for this," Lindsey said.

"Dad, can I watch?" Annemarie asked.

"But Annemarie, you should stay with Mum," Lindsey recommended.

"Let her come Dad, she has asked me a few questions about soccer. Please Dad, please let her come," Sora pleaded.

"Alright, be good Annemarie," Lindsey warned. Annemarie nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey drove the sisters to the Soccer Stadium, where the Grand Final is held.

"This is it girls," Lindsey said, turning the car engine off.

"Wow, it's huge," Annemarie said in awe.

"What do you expect Annemarie, it's the Grand Final," Sora said and rushed into the stadium. She saw her coach and her team.

"Sora! Come here!" Sora's coach commanded. Sora ran towards her coach and the team.

"Hey Sora, I thought you weren't going to make it," A familiar voice said.

"Tai, be quiet, I have a good strategy, listen up kids," The coach said and his team (Tigers) went into a huddle.

Meanwhile, Annemarie and Lindsey were sitting in their seats.

"You think Sora would win Annemarie?" Lindsey asked.

"I bet it would be a close match Dad, I mean, look at those Grasshoppers. They look like they want to bash my sister's team up," Annemarie said.

"Annemarie! You have eyes like an eagle! The Grasshoppers and Tigers had a long history of rivalry and this is the first time they had to go up against a girl. So they don't know Sora that much," Lindsey replied.

"I thought Sora had participated in more Grand Finals," Annemarie said.

"This is her first one. Last year Sora had a broken leg after a rough Semi-Final," Lindsey explained.

"Ouch, that must hurt," Annemarie said.

"I know, I'm worried about her because these Grasshoppers play rough and get away with it," Lindsey said.

"Like when those masked guys kidnapped me when I was a baby," Annemarie said.

"Yeah, like that time. Only you're much safer," Lindsey reassured.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later the soccer Grand Final was about to begin. Sora and Tai was on the field in attack.

"Listen, I'll go midfield, you stay here," Tai whispered and ran closer to the centre of the field.

"Tai! Oh why do I bother," Sora sighed. The umpire blew the whistle and the ball was kicked to Tai. He ran down the field and kicked a goal right after three seconds.

"Yeah! I rule!" Tai shouted and was running around the field.

40 minutes later, it was half time. Sora was in one of the rooms when Tai came up to her.

"Hey Sora," Tai called.

"Yes Tai, what do you want?" Sora asked.

"Is your sister here?" Tai asked.

"Yes she is. I hoped she likes the sport I play," Sora said.

"This is your sister's first time in the public eye Sora. You better keep an eye out for her," Tai recommended.

"Don't worry, my Dad is keeping an eye out for her today," Sora said.

"Kids, it's time to go back on the field! Tai! Sora! I want you two to be in the midfield!" The coach shouted.

"Yes coach!" Tai and Sora shouted in unison. They Tigers and the Grasshoppers went onto the field. The score was 3-3 and the stage was set.

"Hey Sora, you're doing the kick off at the centre," Tai whispered.

"Thanks," Sora said and took her position. The umpire blew the whistle and Sora kicked it to her teammate straight away.

About 49 minutes and 50 seconds later Sora looked at the clock on the board. The score was Tigers 6- Grasshoppers 6.

_Ten seconds to score a goal to make it a victory, let's hope we know what we're doing_, Sora thought nervously.

The umpire blew the whistle and Tai kept the ball at his feet. He was running downfield with an opponent gaining on him. Sora was running about three meters away from Tai.

"Tai! Kick the ball to me!" Sora commanded.

"No! I won't, not while I can score!" Tai shouted and kept on running. Sora kept on giving pursuit on Tai and the Grasshopper player.

The Grasshopper player was right next to Tai when they were fifteen meters in front of goal. There were five seconds left.

"Hey Tiger geek!" The Grasshopper player shouted and tackled Tai. Tai accidentally kicked the ball in Sora's direction.

_This is my chance to shine!_ Sora thought as the ball was heading straight to her head. Sora head butted the ball to the goal.

Unfortunely for the Grasshoppers there goalkeeper missed out of blocking the ball. Sora shot the goal. The umpire blew his whistle two times to signify Full Time.

"It's over!" Tai shouted getting his head off the ground. The score was Tigers 7 and Grasshoppers 6. The Tigers won the Grand Final.

"You won us the game Sora!" One of the Tigers players shouted.

"Thanks John," Sora said. The Tigers carried Sora off the field because she head butted the winning goal.

"Go Sora!" Annemarie cheered from the crowd. Sora gave the thumbs up to her sister. The Tigers dropped Sora to the ground when they presented themselves to the coach.

"Great job Sora, the team's proud of you," The Tigers coach said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"There will be a presentation for us winners so I bet you guys can't wait for that," The Tigers coach said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After the presentation Sora was in the locker room, having two medals in her name. One for winning the Championship and the other for being the player of the match. She was getting her bags when her dad and sister came.

"Sora, you won the match for the Tigers! You are really good!" Annemarie shouted and ran up to her sister.

"Thanks sister," Sora said, putting the bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go home," Lindsey said and walked out of the rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At Sora's apartment, Sally had got box that was familiar to Annemarie's eyes.

"Hey Mum, did you get the GameCube that I wanted?" Annemarie asked.

"I did Annemarie and I got a second controller for Sora, if you two want to team up together on those games," Sally replied.

_Oh great. I never knew that Annemarie likes video games. Oh well, I just have to get used to it_, Sora thought.

"Hey Sora, you want to watch me?" Annemarie asked, inserting the memory card into the gaming console.

"Sure, I like to see how good you are," Sora said and sat on the couch in front of the T.V.

Annemarie turned the power on and she was ready to show her sister how good she is at video games. The game she was playing was Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Have you ever played video games before?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I've played this one before. It's a very funny fighting game," Annemarie said while giggling. She was playing tornament mode and she chose the character 'Ness'.

"This is my favorite character. He's called Ness. He can recover from elemental attacks when using a special attack. I might unlock a character you like," Annemarie replied.

After the first area of tornament mode Sora was laughing.

"This is a fun game after all!" Sora shouted while laughing.

"Mmm, looks like Annemarie and Sora are having fun," Sally said, watching her two daughters laughing together.

After an hour Annemarie unlocked some new characters. She went into multiplayer mode and chose 'Ness' as her character.

"Hey Sora, have a try," Annemarie said, giving the controller to Sora.

"Oh no way. I have never played a video game in my life," Sora denied.

"I'll teach you, it'll be fun. I promise. Plus, we can be a team," Annemarie mentioned.

"Awesome! Count me in!" Sora shouted and grabbed the controller. She chose 'Roy' (He's my favorite too) as her character.

"I'll choose the computer players we battle," Annemarie said and chose the characters. Annemarie chose 'Peach' and 'Captain Falcon' as their opponents.

"Are they tough?" Sora asked.

"Peach isn't but Captain Falcon is the fastest character in the game, so be careful," Annemarie warned.

"Ok," Sora agreed.

After the video game battle the girls were laughing as they annihilated the computer opponents.

"Why did we win so easily?" Sora asked while giggling.

"The computer players were only set to Level 1 difficulty. Plus, 'Roy' has a One-Hit-KO move up his sleeve. So you actually chose a good character," Annemarie explained.

"Thanks Annemarie," Sora said.

"No problem, it's what little sisters do," Annemarie said.

"Are you two having fun?" Biyomon asked, who just soared into the room.

"We are, it's fun spending time together, as sisters," Sora said.

"Well, I'll watch you both!" Biyomon shouted and sat between the Takenouchi sisters. The girls and Biyomon laughed while playing the game. In mist all that laugher, Sora stopped and thought about Annemarie.

_The one thing that I learnt from Annemarie is Video Games can be fun, if you like them or not. She has also taught me about sisterhood and how responsible I am for her. Thanks Annemarie, you have a huge heart_, Sora thought happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Devimon, Etemon and the Dark Masters were spying on the Takenouchi sisters.

"Both of them are getting to know each other so well. But too bad we have to break into their relationship," Piedmon said with anticipation.

"Yes, they know each other well, but Sora doesn't know Annemarie as well as us," Machinedramon said.

"I have a plan. We'll kidnap Sora or Annemarie, which one will be the best to kidnap?" Puppetmon asked.

"I think Annemarie, she's _supposed _to destroy her older sister," Devimon suggested. The other evil Digimons agreed.

"So it's agreed we'll kidnap Annemarie and it'll be a lot of fun for us, considering when Sora finds out the truth about Annemarie! Gwah haha hah ha ha!" Puppetmon laughed evilly.

**To Be Continued…**

This chapter was mostly about spending time together, it's what sisters do isn't it. And yes, blood AB1 is an actual blood type. Well, please review and I can't wait for the next chapter!


	5. The Shocking Truth

Before this story starts I forgot to mention in Chapter 4 **Sora and Kari Fan** reviewed my fic. I haven't forgotten you! Thank you! Your support and the other reviewers support helps me writing new chapters for this story!

This chapter might be very interesting (That's if I don't screw anything up).

**SORA'S LITTLE SISTER**

**CHAPTER 5: THE SHOCKING TRUTH**

That night… (Well, it's actually 1:00am) Annemarie woke up from her bed and wasn't _exactly_ herself.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've been on Earth," Annemarie said in a cold, dark voice and was getting out of bed. Her face was crinkled in an angry sort of way. It looks like Annemarie never been happy in her life.

"It's time for me to cause destruction. For I am the…" Annemarie said.

"Annemarie, what are you doing at 1 o'clock in the morning?" Lindsey asked sheepishly.

"I need a drink of water," Annemarie said, her voice turning back to her normal voice instead of the dark and evil voice she used.

"Ok, but make sure you go back to bed straight away," Lindsey said and stumbled towards his bedroom.

Annemarie had the drink of water and got into her bed. But she turned back to her evil self.

"Too bad that no one knows about this dark secret I kept from my sister," Annemarie said evilly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When the skies were blue Sora woke up, realising it was 8:00am on her digital clock.

"Shoot! I'm going to be so late for school!" Sora shouted and got out of bed quickly.

Annemarie woke up after she heard Sora's shout. Annemarie walked into Sora's bedroom when Sora was dressed.

"Uh…Sora, what is school?" Annemarie asked.

"Oh great, I don't have time to tell you," Sora said.

"Sora! Get your lunchbox!" Sally commanded from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sora responded and threw her books in her bags. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed her black lunchbox. Sora quickly loaded the lunchbox in her bag.

Sora put her bag onto her back and she checked the time. It was 8:29am.

"Oh great! Bye Mum! Bye Annemarie! Bye Biyomon!" Sora shouted and rushed out the door.

"So Mum, what is school?" Annemarie asked.

"It's a place where you learn heaps of things like adding numbers and learning new words. This is called education," Sally explained to her daughter.

"Wow, can it be fun?" Annemarie asked.

"Yes it can. But you have to go to school. I have to get you enrolled," Sally said.

"Ok," Annemarie said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

40 minutes later Sora arrived in her classroom all puffed out.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Heartburn," Sora said breathlessly.

"You better be Miss Takenouchi! Now put your bag on the hooks outside and take your seat!" Mrs. Heartburn commanded.

"Yes Mrs. Heartburn," Sora said and moved outside her classroom.

Sora came back in after a few seconds and sat next to her friend, Tori (Last seen in Chapter 1).

"Hey Sora, how's your weekend?" Tori asked quietly.

"I'll tell you at playtime," Sora whispered. Sora looked around the classroom and saw Tai giggling at her.

"Why do I feel depressed this morning?" Sora asked herself quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At playtime, all the kids ran outside. Some of the boys played soccer and football on the oval. Some of the girls were playing with their dolls or having arguments with the boys.

But Sora and Tori were sitting at a huge tree, not doing anything.

"Sora, what did you do this weekend?" Tori asked.

"I went to my Dad's lab for the first time and we saw my Uncle Machette and my cousin Kciker," Sora answered.

"You haven't seen your uncle for three years. It must be a pretty emotional reunion," Tori said.

"It was, especially when Kciker was there," Sora said while giving a miserable smile.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tori asked.

"I'm not sure about telling you this," Sora said, having a weird feeling inside.

"I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything you want. I'll keep this a secret, between friends. I promise," Tori supported.

"Well, here goes. I went to the Digital World to stop this Digimon wrecking havoc. I managed to stop that Digimon and surprisingly she turned into a girl," Sora replied.

"A girl? Did you know her?" Tori asked.

"I asked her who she was and she told me that I knew her. I dug deep into my head and realised that girl was my little sister," Sora replied.

"SHE IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER! What happened to her?" Tori asked.

"She was kidnapped by a masked man when I first met her. It was nine years ago. I also remembered a vow on the day that she was kidnapped. I promised her to protect her from evil people," Sora answered.

"That promise is going to be hard to keep. But then again you can protect her easily with your powers," Tori said.

"Tori, what do little sisters do normally? I know you have one so I like to know," Sora said.

"They are attention seekers. They love attention. They can be annoying, but they are loving and normally they depend on themselves," Tori answered.

"Tori, I just found out that my little sister is not like any other little sister," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Annemarie doesn't like attention. She isn't annoying; in fact the only annoying thing about her is she likes video games. Annemarie is a loving sister but I bet there's something about her I don't know," Sora explained.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!" The bell sounded.

"Oh well, it's back to class," Tori said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After school Sora was running to Tai, wanting to ask Tai about having a little sister. Tai was with his best friend Benjamin, walking to the school gates.

"Tai!" Sora shouted while running to Tai's side.

"Hey Sora, you don't have to shout when you're 15 centimeters away from me. What's up?" Tai asked.

"Benjamin, I want to talk to Tai privately. Do you mind?" Sora asked desperately.

"As long as you don't say I love you I don't mind," Benjamin teased.

"BENJAMIN! I KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS SO DON'T TEASE HER!" Tai barked.

"Sorry," Benjamin said and backed away.

"Is this conversation about your sister?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, you read my mind," Sora admitted.

"Having trouble with her?" Tai asked.

"Well, I was about to ask you this question. What is your little sister like?" Sora asked.

"Kari is pretty supportive. But she always relies on me. She isn't too annoying and isn't an attention seeker," Tai answered.

"Thanks, I gotta go!" Sora shouted and dashed to find her Mum's car.

"Bye Sora!" Tai shouted.

"Tai, is Sora alright?" Benjamin asked.

"She just needed advice," Tai said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later Sora arrived home, only to see her Dad sooking all over the sofa. He already soaked half of the furniture with his tears.

"Uh…Dad? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"That's what I'm wondering," Biyomon said who just flew into the room.

"Annemarie…" Lindsey cried.

"What about Annemarie?" Sora asked.

"She was taken away… by this freakish devil called Devimon," Lindsey sobbed.

"MY BABY! SHE COULDN'T BE KIDNAPPED!" Sally yelled.

Sora got this urge of anger into her head. But she knew she had to contain it because her Crest of Love was now around her neck…for a reason. Sora managed to keep her anger in.

_My sister could not be kidnapped. Unless, Devimon wants Annemarie to do his bidding. Argh! Why does this have to happen to me? Ever since I've got my powers life has changed. Especially finding out I had a little sister I didn't remember for nine years! I wish I never made that promise to my sister! But…I have to save her. I'm the only one willing to do it_, Sora thought.

"I…I…Have to save Annemarie! She's my little sister and I'm the only one that can do this!" Sora shouted, who found a new strength in her heart.

Sora ran into her bedroom and looked around for her computer. Sora ran towards the computer and grabbed her D-Tector from her belt. She showed the computer the D-Tector and it immediately turned on.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The computer sucked her into the Digital World. Sora was rolling across the grass until she stopped.

"Well, at least the landing was better than last time," Sora said, getting back to her feet.

"Now where might Annemarie be kidnapped?" Sora asked herself. She looked at her D-Tector screen and you guessed it. It was pin pointing Annemarie's destination.

"I like this new Digivice. Maybe it's something more powerful than the other Digivices," Sora said and turned to the direction where her little sister was held captive. The tallest mountain she could see was Infinity Mountain. Sora realised she was on File Island.

"It's probably where Annemarie is most likely to be held at Infinity Mountain, after all, Devimon did have his base up the top of the mountain," Sora suggested.

Sora hesitated to run because she was worried about her parents and her friends missing her. But Sora was strong and she ran towards the mountain, where her destiny awaits.

----------------------------------------------------------------

One day later Sora was already halfway up Infinity Mountain. She was walking on the path when she saw a waterfall splashing down into a small lake.

"Wow, did Joe pass this waterfall? I thought he might stop and look at this beautiful sight," Sora said in awe.

She then stared at her Crest of Love, wondering why it came back to her. Sora was also worried about Annemarie, thinking that she was getting harmed by Devimon.

"But I can't stay and look at this sight, I must rescue my sister. Who knows what Devimon is doing to her," Sora said and ran up the pathway to the top of the mountain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the top of Infinity Mountain, Devimon was charging dark energy into Annemarie's body. The rest of the evil Digimon were looking at the screen of the Spying Black Gear.

On that screen was Sora, running up the mountain to find Annemarie.

"Devimon, Sora is coming up the mountain, should you have one of your salves be prepared for her?" Etemon asked (That's the rock n' roll monkey guy).

"Yes, this salve will surprise Sora and may force her to…be Fractal Coded! Hah ha hah ha ha!" Devimon roared.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sora heard Devimon's laughter from where she was standing.

"I gotta save my sister! Before it's too late!" Sora shouted and was sprinting up the mountain. But she put on her brakes when she saw a Lion-type Digimon in front of her.

"Leomon! What are you doing here?" Sora asked in happiness.

"I'm here to defeat Ogemon," Leomon lied.

"Oh, can you help me with this mission. My little sister is kidnapped by Devimon and I was wondering if you can help me?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I'll be happy to, after all, you were the bravest of all the Digidestined," Leomon replied.

"Thanks, we don't have much time left so we better hurry up," Sora said and turned her back on Leomon and started to continue walking up Infinity Mountain.

'_Leomon, kill her now,'_ Devimon said in Leomon's head. Leomon drawed his sword from its case and raised it to his left. Sora used her sensitive hearing to hear the fact the Leomon was drawing his sword.

Leomon attacked Sora with his sword but…Sora used her incredible reflexes and turned around to grab Leomon's sword, only using her left hand!

"Blast!" Leomon cursed.

"I guess you'll be the one that is _blasted_," Sora said and threw Leomon's to her left (Leomon is still holding his sword).

Sora jumped behind Leomon and shouted, "**THUNDER BALL!**" The electrical attack hit Leomon's back, causing the Black Gear that was controlling him to be revealed and it was utterly destroyed. Leomon turned around and saw Sora.

"Sora, what happened?" Leomon asked.

"You were controlled by Devimon again. But I got rid of the gear that was controlling you," Sora explained.

"But how? You don't have any powers," Leomon said.

"I do have powers. Powers of Electricity," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora, I owe you," Leomon said.

"No problem, now can you return the favor and help me rescue my little sister," Sora said.

"YOU HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME THAT!" Leomon yelled.

"I thought I was an only child but right now we better hurry up before Devimon harms my sister again," Sora said and started to run up the pathway. Leomon followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later Sora and Leomon arrived at Devimon's base and were getting warmed up.

"Hey Leo," Sora nicknamed.

"Yes Sora. What do you want?" Leomon asked.

"I want to tell you about my sister. She's taught me a lot of things and isn't like normal little sisters. Annemarie…loves me a lot," Sora admitted.

"I have to agree with you. After all, you love her too. That's why you're here to rescue her," Leomon said.

"Yeah, I also want to make up for lost time. I completely forgot about her but she was still there in my heart and that's how I remembered her," Sora replied.

"Was it hard to believe?" Leomon asked.

"Yes it was. I've only seen my sister for two weeks and three days of my life," Sora said.

"You're accepting the changes?" Leomon asked.

"I am. My sister is one of the most important girls in my life, I'll never let her become evil again," Sora replied.

"Well, we better go inside and defeat Devimon," Leomon said.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed.

Leomon kicked the door down and the room that they were in was surrounded in darkness.

"Ok… I have a really bad feeling about this," Sora said, starting to get nervous.

"Don't let fear envelop you, remember, you're even braver than your leader," Leomon supported.

"Alright, I won't be scared to death about this," Sora said, gaining her composure.

"Ssssora!" A voice hissed around the room.

"Show yourself!" Leomon commanded. The evil Digimon jumped out of the lingering shadows.

"Piedmon! What do you want with me?" Sora demanded.

"We want you," Piedmon mimed.

"Then… Wait! I can't move!" Sora realised, trying to pull against the force holding her back.

"Look behind you Miss Takenouchi," A voice said behind her. Sora turned around and saw Puppetmon, who was stopping Sora from moving forwards thanks to his string attack.

"You can't escape, not while you're stringed!" Puppetmon shouted.

"Oh, and you've forgotten about me!" Leomon exclaimed and slashed the strings.

"Thanks Leo… Argh!" Sora screamed and a missile just missed her.

"Missed!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. The explosions cleared and Sora was still in one piece. Sora on the ground on her hands and knees.

"Machinedramon!" Sora shouted.

"I'm glad you recognized me Sora Takenouchi because… We get to annihilate you!" Machinedramon shouted.

"Oh, so do you think the next thing that happens is MetalSeedramon gets himself out into the open and he tries to attack me, but misses," Sora guessed (Yes, Sora did guess on purpose).

Suddenly, MetalSeedramon broke into the room and attacked Sora. Sora managed to dodge MetalSeedramon by the barest of margins.

"I guess that prediction was correct," Leomon said.

While Sora was getting up she saw a devilish creature with a child walking beside him. The devilish creature was Devimon. The child was Annemarie.

"Annemarie! It's your big sister, Sora! I'm here to save you!" Sora shouted.

"It's no use Sora, you have made a very big mistake coming here," Devimon said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Let your little sister answer that question," Devimon said. Annemarie was glaring at Sora.

"Annemarie, I'm Sora, your older sister. I came here to save you so come with me," Sora pleaded.

"Oh, you really think I'm Annemarie, do you? Think again. **PLASMA CHAINS!**" Annemarie yelled and threw two chains aiming for Sora's wrists.

The chains hit their targets and forced Sora's arms to do an 'X' over her chest. The chains firmly secured themselves on the wall, making Sora helpless.

"Devimon! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?" Sora asked with anger and was trying to break through the chains on her wrists.

Unfortunely, the chains got tighter each time Sora struggled to escape.

"I didn't decide to turn her evil when she came here. She did," Devimon said.

"YOU LIAR! MY LITTLE SISTER WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! SHE HAS REJECTED YOUR ORDERS ONCE AND SHE WILL DO IT AGAIN!" Sora barked.

"I'm afraid not Sora, I made sure she doesn't turn back to normal with a Black Gear and a little Touch of Evil. Good combination isn't it," Devimon replied.

"Unfortunely, you're going to learn the truth about your little sister and what we plan to do with her," Puppetmon said.

"I WILL KNOW THE TRUTH! SPIT IT OUT!" Sora commanded. Sora is still angry, especially since these Digimon turned her sister back to their side again.

"The truth will have to come at a price. **TRUMP SWORD!**" Piedmon yelled and stabbed Leomon in the heart.

"NO! LEOMON!" Sora screamed. Sora knew she could do nothing to save Leomon. A Fractal Code appeared around Leomon's body.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Piedmon shouted and absorbed all of Leomon's data.

"I'm sorry Sora, I failed to save your sister," Leomon said his last words and turned into a Digi Egg, which immediately teleported to the Primary Village.

"No…You can't do…this," Sora said and finally calmed down.

"It was your decision Sora. You eliminated Leomon," Machinedramon said.

"Now, for the truth," Devimon continued.

"What is the truth about my sister?" Sora asked.

"Your sister was born to destroy you," Devimon said.

"What! Is that all?" Sora asked.

"No. Your sister was also born…to destroy the entire world, including your family, your friends and everything you have," Devimon said.

"My sister has power that can destroy the world. No way," Sora said.

"She also turned evil by her Crest of Hate," Devimon said.

"Annemarie's Crest of Hate is controlling her. I can't believe that!" Sora shouted.

"Annemarie, tell Sora who you _really_ are," Devimon commanded. Annemarie walked in front of Devimon.

"Annemarie, you don't have to be controlled by some freak. Fight it!" Sora commanded.

"I'm not Annemarie," Annemarie said.

"You're not…my little sister," Sora said.

"You shall call me…The Hatred Spirit," The Hatred Spirit introduced.

"Why have you taken over my sister's body?" Sora asked.

"She has the Crest of Hate!" The Hatred Spirit barked.

"Now, we'll tell you our evil scheme," Devimon said.

"Our scheme involves a lot of human energy, like you for example," Etemon said. Sora gulped.

"Firstly, we'll target your family by making Annemarie kidnap her parents," Piedmon said.

"No, not Mum and Dad," Sora realised.

"Next we'll go for your super powered friends," Machinedramon said.

"No, not my friends," Sora said.

"Then the human population! Gwah haha hah ha!" Devimon laughed evilly.

_I'm so sorry everyone. I made a huge mistake coming here alone. So sorry_, Sora thought and got teary.

"That's right, fall deeper and deeper into sorrow while we destroy Earth!" Devimon shouted.

"Devimon, I have opened a portal into the real world," The Hatred Spirit said.

"Good bye Sora! Earth will rot under our rule! Gwah hah ha haha ha!" Devimon laughed and went into the portal with the Dark Masters, Etemon and The Hatred Spirit.

"I got to save my family, before it's too late," Sora cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

One of my cliffhangers. What will Sora do? You'll have to read the next part! Reviews please!


	6. New Resolve

Before the sixth chapter is read I like say that I got my braces and I don't look stupid! WAHOO! Thank you for all the reviews!

**Sora's little Sister**

**Chapter 6: New Resolve**

Half an hour later Sora was still trying to break free of the chains in Devimon's base. Sora was also watching Devimon's Spying Black Gear, which showed Devimon and his groupies in the darkened skies of the real world.

It was like torture for Sora, since her family was on top of Devimon's 'Hit List.'

"I got to save Mum and Dad before it's too late. But time's running out and I haven't even made my first step yet," Sora said and her head was facing the ground. "I wish the Crest of Love was never around my neck, I wish I can use some hatred," Sora said and she cried a little bit more.

"Sora! Sora!" A feminine voice shouted.

"What? Where? Where did that voice come from?" Sora asked and was looking around the place.

"Down here, bearer of Love," The feminine voice said.

"Huh? Wait, is my Crest of Love speaking to me?" Sora asked and was staring at her crest.

"Yes, I am the spirit within your Crest of Love," The Crest of Love answered.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sora asked, still crying.

"Stop crying Sora," The Crest of Love said.

"Why?" Sora asked while tearing up more.

"The deeper you fall into sorrow the harder it is to get out. Your sorrow is powering up those chains around your wrists," The Crest of Love replied.

"Then I must love more to escape…" Sora realised and she finally stopped sooking.

"That's right, lighten up Sora," The Crest of Love supported. Sora felt so positive that she could overcome anything.

"Hey, why do I feel this energy?" Sora asked with a smile.

"It's your positive energy. The Hatred Spirit only gets more power by negative energy. You gain more power when you're positive," The Crest of Love explained.

"Thanks for mentioning that. Now I need to free myself before we do anything else!" Sora shouted with heaps of determination, pulsing through her body.

She was able to break the first chain on her right wrist but now it let her in a dangling position. Sora felt a little pain through her left arm, but that didn't stop her.

She pushed the wall with her right hand and the chain broke around Sora's wrist. Sora landed on the ground softly.

"That was too easy!" Sora announced.

"Sora. I feel that I must tell you something," The Crest of Love said.

"What is it?" Sora asked her necklace. Now that her hands are free Sora grasped the Crest of Love tightly.

"There was a prophesy about the crests Love and Hatred. The prophesy was 'When both worlds are covered in darkness and hatred, a new light will appear. The light will be love and the bearer must decide the fate…The fate of the two worlds. The bearer of Love has to make a decision. A decision that will make history. If that bearer chooses to side with Hatred, the world will fall beneath chaos. But…if the bearer chooses to save the world, Hatred will try and stop it…at all costs. Even if the bearers are related to each other,'" The Crest of Love replied.

"My sister will stop me at all costs if I chose the world. But my family, my friends, will be harmed if I chose to side with Annemarie. This is a tough decision. But I've already made it," Sora replied.

"What is your decision?" The Crest of Love asked.

"I'll do both," Sora said unexpectedly.

"What? But how will you do both?" The Crest of Love asked Sora in shock.

"I destroy the source of Annemarie's evil and save the world. I know it's mostly siding with saving the world but the only way to save Annemarie is make her do some destruction. So it's a bit of both," Sora explained.

"Ok, so you're going to save your family, right?" The Crest of Love asked.

"Yeah, Kciker and Uncle Machette will also be chased," Sora said.

"What is your plan?" The Crest of Love enquired.

"I have no plan except to beat the clock. I wanna come _first _in this race against time," Sora said with her determination rising to a sky high.

"If you want to come first I have already sent a portal back to your apartment," The Crest of Love said and a portal appeared behind Sora. Sora jumped into the bluish circle portal and was prepared to beat Devimon!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was spat out of her computer in her bedroom. Funnily she landed on her bed!

"Crest of Love, you're a genius," Sora said, who already had her head up. Biyomon opened the door to Sora's bedroom and she was surprised to see Sora.

"SORA! I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU UNHARMED!" Biyomon shouted and flew over to Sora. Biyomon hugged Sora in delight.

"Good thing you're unharmed too, because danger is coming," Sora said.

"What danger?" Biyomon asked.

"Annemarie has been turned evil by her Crest of Hate and is now called the Hatred Spirit. She is with Devimon, Etemon and the Dark Masters, and they're after Mum and Dad," Sora explained.

"WHAT! We have to warn them!" Biyomon yelled and she was struggling against Sora's hands.

"Whoa Bee! The next people they're aiming for are our powered friends," Sora said.

"We have to warn them too!" Biyomon agreed.

"After that, Devimon and his groupies are going for the entire world!" Sora shouted.

"We must warn your Mum and Dad now!" Biyomon commanded and flew out of Sora's hands. Sora ran towards the door when there was some knocking at the door.

_Oh no! If Mum or Dad answers the door they're so dead!_ Sora thought and ran to the front door. Her Dad was about to open it when Sora and Biyomon stopped him.

"Hey! I'm just opening the door," Lindsey said.

"Listen Dad, the guys out there are evil Digimon. They're trying to capture you and Mum, hide in my bedroom and me and Biyo will do the rest," Sora replied.

"Sora, I'll look through the eyeglass and see who's out there. If you are right I'll let you two take care of this," Lindsey said and looked through the small glass on the door. Lindsey saw some mysterious figures and pulled back.

"Ok, you're right Sora, I'll grab my wife and we'll hide in your bedroom," Lindsey agreed and ran to find Sally.

"Biyomon, you answer the door and say that Mrs. Takenouchi is home. I'll do a voice impersonation of Mum and when they think they've got Mum, I'll do my electronic powers on these morons," Sora whispered.

"Are you sure you can do a voice impersonation of your Mother, Sora?" Biyomon asked her human friend.

"Yeah, I can," Sora said and hid behind the wall. Biyomon knew she could not stuff up Sora's last minute plan and went towards the door.

Outside, Devimon was staring at the Hatred Spirit, wondering if her parents would come outside.

"Hatred Spirit! Are you sure Sora's parents are home?" Devimon asked.

"I saw their car in the car park they should be here," The Hatred Spirit guessed. Biyomon opened the door slowly.

"Hello…" Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, where is Mrs. Takenouchi?" Devimon asked Biyomon.

"I won't tell you," Biyomon said.

"In that case, I won't free Sora if you don't give me the location of her mother," Devimon said.

"Sora is held captive by you! But she'll never be captured by the likes of you!" Biyomon barked.

"Yes she is. Now where is Sora's mother?" Etemon asked.

"What's all this commotion Biyomon?" Sora asked, doing a very good voice impersonation of her Mum and was walking up to the door. Devimon rubbed his hands in delight as he heard the fake Mrs. Takenouchi.

"I don't recommend doing that Mrs. Takenouchi," Biyomon said.

"Let me see what is going on," Sora impersonated, making the door creak.

Every one of the evil Digimon and The Hatred Spirit rubbed their hands together. Sora quickly opened the door and shouted, "**SPARK!**" Devimon got hit by the electronic attack and fell a couple of floors at the block of apartments!

"Argh! Sora's back!" Machinedramon roared.

"Back for revenge!" Sora yelled.

"Grrr, if we can't catch your parents, we're going for your friends!" Piedmon shouted and jumped down from the block of apartments.

Stupidly enough, he landed on the ground head first and boy oh boy it was a pretty idiotic thing to do. Puppetmon jumped down and used his common sense to land on his feet.

"PIEDMON! WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET ON WITH THE MISSION YOU MORON!" Puppetmon barked.

"Yes…Puppetmon," Piedmon responded and got up. The evil Digimon ran towards another building, while Sora and Biyomon was watching them.

"Mum! Dad! It's safe to come out!" Sora shouted. The Takenouchi Parents came to see their daughter and her partner.

"Thank you Sora, we heard the entire conversation," Lindsey said.

"No problem, but now would be a good time to call Tai and the rest of the gang, because Devimon is coming after them," Sora said and ran to the home phone. She called Tai's home number.

"BRING, BRING!" The telephoned ringed.

"Hello, Robert Kamiya here," Robert (Tai's Dad) said.

"Hi, it's Sora Takenouchi here. Is Tai at home?" Sora asked.

"No he isn't. He's at the park with his little sister and his group. You should go there too. He's been expecting you," Robert replied.

"Thanks, bye," Sora said and hanged up.

"So what do we do Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"We have to go to the park!" Sora shouted and ran outside the apartment. Biyomon flew out the door and was flying in mid-air.

"Sora, I'm ready to Digivolve," Biyomon said. Sora nodded and activated her D-Tector.

"**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…BIRDRAMON!**" Birdramon screamed. Sora climbed onto Birdramon's back and Birdramon flew to the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At the Park Tai gathered all of his group into a circle. The seven kids and the seven Digimon were under the biggest tree in the park.

"Have you seen Sora yet?" Agumon asked.

"I haven't seen her today," Palamon said.

"She's nowhere to be seen lately," Gabumon said.

"I've been expecting Sora to come with her sister!" Tai barked and stamped his foot onto the ground.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora shouted, jumping off Birdramon's back. Birdramon turned back into Biyomon.

"Finally, so what took you so long?" T.K. asked.

"Well, let's say I had trouble to take care of," Sora said.

"Did you forget you sister?" Matt enquired Sora.

"In fact…my sister is in deep trouble," Sora replied slowly.

"What! Is she alright?" Mimi asked.

"She's kidnapped by Devimon and his groupies and now they are coming after you guys!" Sora shouted.

"Whatdoya mean?" Joe asked very quickly.

"It means that Devimon, Etemon, the Dark Masters have turned my sister evil and she's now called 'The Hatred Spirit.' They are trying to kidnap you guys!" Sora warned.

"Are you serious?" Izzy asked.

"Yes C.M. (Computer Maniac), we have got to fight these guys! Together!" Sora shouted.

"But we're fighting against your sister! You would never like to she her harmed in a way!" Kari argued.

"We have to; there is no other way to bring her back to normal. This is going to be the toughest battle yet. Are you with me?" Sora asked and put her hand out.

"I'm supporting Sora all the way!" Biyomon shouted and put her wing on top of Sora's hand.

"If that's the only way we can do this I and Gabumon are in!" Matt bellowed and out his hand on top of Biyomon's while Gabumon put his paw on top of Matt's left hand.

"This will improve Patamon's and my skills!" T.K. squealed and flew about one meter off the ground to put his hand on top of Gabumon's. Patamon put his little hand on top of T.K.'s. T.K. giggled.

"I and Sora are best friends! I won't let her down," Mimi said and put her hand on T.K.'s (Patamon's little hand is smaller than anybody's hand).

Everyone else put their paws and hands on each others.

"We will stop the destruction of Earth and save both of our worlds!" Sora shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled and lifted their hands off each others.

"Where will we meet them Sora?" Joe asked.

"Izzy, can you analyze our enemy's location?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Izzy said and closed his eyes. He saw a devil-like creature in the distance. Izzy opened his eyes and gasped.

"Devimon is coming to us!" Izzy shouted. The group got into battle formation and prepared for the worse.

"Ok! This battle will decide the fate of the world! Get ready, cause we are going to kick some Devimon butt!" Tai commanded.

**To Be Continued…**

Yes, the next chapter is the last (sobs). Find out what happens to Sora's little sister in Chapter 7 (Cries a fountain of tears).

Sora: While Frodo007 is crying please review her fic! (Pats me on the back).

Thanks Sora.


	7. A Love that can't be denied

Hello everybody, sorry that I haven't updated in about THREE MONTHS! Gee, time does fly when you are trying to type this story up!

Sora:** Disclaimer: Frodo007 does not own Digimon and its characters. This disclaimer is also for chapters 5 and 6 because she forgot to do it. Thank you.**

Thanks for the disclaimer Sora.

**Sora's little Sister**

**Chapter 7: Part 1: A Love that can't be Denied**

Devimon, Etemon, the Dark Masters and The Hatred Spirit walked towards the Digidestined with power that is undeniable. The Digidestined were determined to turn The Hatred Spirit back to her normal self, Annemarie Takenouchi, Sora's little sister.

Sora was nervous as ever because she was up against her sister, but there was a problem…Annemarie already caused some destruction of Japan, the city buildings looked all wearied out, the sky was black with red lighting bolts coming down and it was raining. The raining bit was the only good side to this scenario for Sora, but for Tai, unfortunely he can't use his powers since he has the powers of Fire as well as his Digimon.

"Oh man! It's raining!" Tai realised as his clothes got drenched.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Tai and his group," Devimon said.

"We are prepared for you! Now come and fight!" Biyomon commanded.

"Hush now, I just want to have a little conversation with you all before the fate of the world is decided. Sora Takenouchi…You have been my number one enemy for weeks on end! I'll like to slowly squeeze my claws into your puny neck…" Devimon said coldly, grasping thin air.

"You'll never…never be forgiven for what you have done you FREAK OF THE WEEK!" Sora barked.

"Freak of the week eh? Well, you persistent worm that has been plunging into sorrow for all this time. You'll never set free your sister," Devimon said.

"That's what you think jerk, because I'm not going to give up on freeing my sister," Sora said positively.

"Why are you so positive all of the sudden?" Devimon asked.

"I am positive because I know my sister will survive this because of my love. I have grown to love Annemarie so much you will never understand because she is watching over me, praying for my victory against you and even if you guys manage to kill me, my sister will kill you," Sora replied.

"Your sister would kill us? Ridiculous! You're even more idiotic than I thought!" Devimon shouted.

"I can feel Annemarie's spirit, pulsing through me, giving me the strength to kill the Hatred Spirit and freeing her!" Sora yelled.

"Bwah hah ha hah ha!" A person laughed. That person was the Hatred Spirit, who was laughing Annemarie's head off.

"Gee, you think you can kill me sister? Guess again, you haven't seen my power…my destruction that I've caused…And my will to kill you Sora Takenouchi!" The Hatred Spirit barked.

Sora's thoughts rushed through her head. She wanted her sister back so badly but Sora must kill her sister's body to get her back. This isn't good for Sora and Annemarie. Sora suddenly had a plan, which popped up in her head unexpectedly.

She clenched her Crest of Love tightly. Everyone wondered what was going on with Sora, since no one except Sora's uncle Machette knows she has the Crest of Love around her neck.

"Crest of Love…please show everyone that Annemarie is still in that body of hers," Sora chanted silently. The Crest of Love's spirit floated beside Sora, the spirit could only be seen by the one who has the crest, which is Sora.

"I will do it," The Crest of Love said and flew into Annemarie's possessed body.

"Hey Sora, what is going on?" T.K. asked.

"You'll see," Sora said and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Crest of Love knew the perfect place Annemarie's spirit would be is in the body's heart. The Crest of Love went into Annemarie's heart and guess who was there. Annemarie stared at the mysterious spirit.

"Who are you? Are you trying to kill my spirit like the Hatred Spirit said?" Annemarie asked nervously.

"No, I'm Sora's crest. The Crest of Love…I can only have the power to show your sister and her friends that you're still here," The Crest of Love said.

"Who told you to come here?" Annemarie asked.

"Your older sister told me to come here," The Crest of Love said.

"I…I…thought she didn't think I was alive," Annemarie stuttered.

"Your sister still has faith in you. That's why you're still alive," The Crest of Love explained.

"Sora has…faith in me…Wow, she is an amazing girl," Annemarie admitted.

"Yes she is. Your sister, Sora, is a strong person," The Crest of Love said.

"Now, how long would I be visible to Sora and her friends?" Annemarie asked.

"About five minutes, so make this time valuable," The Crest of Love answered.

"Alright, now let me be able to see my sister!" Annemarie shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, the Hatred Spirit was suddenly clutching her chest, trying to stay on her feet.

"Argh! What in the world did you do Sora Takenouchi?" The Hatred Spirit asked, falling to her knees.

_It's working_, Sora thought.

"I don't know what you are up to Sora, but the Hatred Spirit is weakening," Tai said.

Suddenly, the Hatred Spirit collapsed and Annemarie's spirit was showing.

"Sora!" Annemarie shouted.

"Annemarie! I'm glad you're still here!" Sora yelled with a huge relief. Everyone was flabbergasted that Annemarie was still alive.

"What! How could Annemarie be alive when the Hatred Spirit killed her spirit?" Devimon asked.

"It's simple; I had a lot of faith in Annemarie. I'm not going to give up on her," Sora said.

"I'm glad that you're alive Sora, when I saw you kidnapped I thought you have given up on everyone. You were so low. But now I see you I feel happier that you believed in me," Annemarie replied.

"That's what sisters do, Annemarie," Sora said.

"How did you get Annemarie out Sora? Tell me now!" Devimon roared.

Sora opened her closed hand around her Crest of Love and revealed it to Devimon. The Digidestined looked at what Sora was holding and was shocked at what they saw.

"The Crest of Love! How did you get it back Sora?" Izzy asked.

"When I first got my powers my Crest of Love appeared. I only noticed it after I got electrocuted," Sora explained. Annemarie's spirit walked up to Sora and hugged her.

"Please free me, before it's too late," Annemarie said.

"I promise Annemarie," Sora promised. The Hatred Spirit stood on her feet once again, seeing Annemarie's spirit hugging Sora.

"Grrr, Sora Takenouchi is going to pay. **HATRED BEAM!**" The Hatred Spirit yelled and a beam came towards the sisters.

Annemarie looked behind herself and saw the beam and knew that the beam would hit her older sister. Since Annemarie isn't physical in this world she won't get damaged.

"Sister! Watch out!" Annemarie alerted, letting go of Sora.

Sora finally looked up and was hit by the beam. The beam headed into the sky with Sora on the end of it. The beam disintegrated and Sora was freefalling! Right into the biggest tree in the park! Sora grabbed hold of the branch and tried to get her breath back.

"Gee, that was too close. It looks like the battle has just begun," Sora said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ground, the Digidestined saw Sora fall into the tree.

"I hope Sora is alright," Biyomon said in a worried tone.

"Listen Hatred Spirit! If you did that on my friend on purpose you're going to pay!" Mimi barked.

"We'll help Sora defeat you and the rest of your fiends!" Tai shouted.

"Let's warp Digivolve!" Agumon mentioned. The Digidestined activated their Digivices except Sora who was still up in the tree.

"**AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!**" WarGreymon shouted.

"**GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!**" MetalGarurmon screamed.

"**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON!**" Kabuterimon yelled.

"**KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO MEGAKUBTERIMON!**" MegaKabuterimon shouted.

"**PALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!**" Togemon screamed.

"**TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO LILYMON!**" Lilymon yelled.

"**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON!**" Ikkakumon shouted.

"**IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO ZUDOMON!**" Zudomon screamed.

"**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!**" Angemon yelled.

"**ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON!**" MagnaAngemon shouted.

"**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!**" Angewomon screamed.

"Guys, take care of these fools!" Devimon commanded.

"Izzy, Mimi! You and your Digimons can take care of Puppetmon and Machinedramon!" Tai commanded while running to his left.

"Ok!" Izzy agreed.

"Matt! Take care of Piedmon with MetalGarurmon!" Tai commanded.

"Right!" Matt shouted.

"Kari, can you, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon take care of MetalSeedramon and Etemon?" Tai asked his little sister and stopped running.

"Sure, I'll blow my whistle if you want any help," Kari said.

"Thanks sis," Tai said.

"But what about me?" T.K. and Biyomon asked in unison.

"And me," Joe added with Zudomon behind him.

"Zudomon, you can help Matt and MetalGarurmon," Tai said. Zudomon ran slowly to catch up to Matt and MetalGarurmon.

"T.K., since you are small and fast can you find Sora for us?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I should, for Biyomon's sake," T.K. nodded and flew into mid air.

"Biyomon and WarGreymon, watch our backs ok, because I need to ask Joe something," Tai enquired.

"Sure," WarGreymon obeyed.

"Tai, you think T.K. could find Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't fret, T.K. will find Sora, after all, Sora does protect the little dude," Tai said.

"Tai! What do you want to talk to me about? Make sure it's quick because I want to help my partner!" Joe shouted.

"Ok, can you make the weather stop raining? Since you have the powers of Water you might have a good chance of stopping it," Tai replied.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"I can't use my powers here, neither can WarGreymon, so can you just give it a try so we can have more fighters fighting against these dorks?" Tai asked.

"I'll try," Joe said and closed his eyes and spread his arms outwards. He focused his power onto the clouds and he chanted, "Stop raining! For I am Joe Kido! Master of the Oceans and the Rain!"

The clouds stopped raining water.

"Hey Joe! It worked! Thank you, now let's get into action!" Tai shouted.

"Yeah!" WarGreymon shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After the rain stopped many people gathered around the park wondering what was going on. The Digidestined's parents came with the crowds to see what was going on. In fact, the news helicopter was up there as well! Watching the battle in the sky.

"This is Tamara Dekai on the Japanese News. Everyone is crowded around this beautiful park to see a battle going on with the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. From here I think they're battling evil Digimon as the Digidestined called them. This battle could decide the fate of the Earth if anyone remembered what happened on those Hell on Earth days in August," Tamara reported from the news helicopter. (A/N: I have studied Digimon pretty well!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting on the branch, overhearing what Tai commanded his group to do. Sora didn't hear Tai's last three commandments; one of them was T.K. searching for Sora.

Sora wasn't worried about a thing, only how she would fight against the Hatred Spirit. She knew Annemarie's spirit would be back in her body, trapped deep inside.

"There you are," A cold voice said from the top of the huge tree. Sora looked up but the voice didn't belong to Devimon. It belonged to Myotismon!

"Myotismon! How did you get here?" Sora asked in shock.

"The same way as before, now I'm back for a little taste of revenge, **CRIMSON LIGHTENING!**" Myotismon yelled and the red whip came out and knocked Sora down to the ground.

"Argh!" Sora screamed in pain. T.K. flew to Sora's side, also seeing Myotismon coming down from the branches.

"T.K.! Fly behind me!" Sora shouted and leap to her feet. She sprinted while T.K. flew behind her.

"Sora, how did you survive?" T.K. asked Sora while flying for his life.

"I just caught a tree branch without breaking my back on it," Sora said while sprinting.

"Sometimes I wish you were my older sister because you always protected me when we didn't have powers," T.K. replied.

"Thanks, but I'm already taken," Sora said.

"Hah ha hah ha!" T.K. laughed.

_T.K. is so cute when he laughs. I do like making little kids happy; after all, that's my role in the group. Protecting people and making people happy_, Sora thought positively. Myotismon wanted another crack at hurting Sora again.

"**CRIMSON LIGHTNING!**" Myotismon yelled and cracked his red, plasma whip again.

"T.K.! Get in front of me! I'll take the hit!" Sora shouted and pushed T.K. in front.

Everyone stared at Sora's courageous act of courage and they were shocked what Myotismon did to Sora after she got hit. The whip _actually_ tied up Sora and hung her high above Myotismon.

"Myotismon, great job capturing that girl, now it's time for me to destroy…" Devimon said and noticed something yellow on Sora's belt. It was Sora's D-Tector, it was yellow and white.

"Oh, so that's how you were able to 'Spirit Evolve'. Give it up and you won't get killed," Devimon threatened.

"Spirit Evolve? What the heck is that?" Tai asked himself. Sora had a hard thought on this decision she had to make.

_Oh great, absolutely great. How am I going to get out of this situation? Hold on…I can still move my arms. Thank God my arms are not behind my back. I can Spirit Evolve into ThunderLionmon_, Sora thought and grabbed her D-Tector from her belt. She put her hands close together as she was preparing to Spirit Evolve.

"**EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLVETION! THUNDERLIONMON!**" ThunderLionmon shouted and was able to break free of the whip coiled around her. She landed on the ground safely.

"Whoa, ThunderLionmon," T.K. said in awe.

"Did you just TURN into a Digimon?" Biyomon asked her partner's new form.

"Yes I did Biyo, and now I can really express myself as a warrior!" ThunderLionmon shouted with delight.

"Grrr, I hate to see you right now ThunderLionmon, but I should be relying on my friend here, meet LadyDevimon," Devimon introduced as a dark portal opened to reveal LadyDevimon.

"Not her," Angewomon said.

"Oh, I remember, you had that fight with her when we were up against Piedmon," Kari remembered.

"Yeah, that was the time," Angewomon said.

"It's time to fight!" Tai yelled and had heaps of determination backing him up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and WarGreymon charged for LadyDevimon, hoping they had luck beating her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it leader boy and his powerful partner. I like to see what moves you have got," LadyDevimon said seductively.

Tai and WarGreymon spilt in different directions of attacking LadyDevimon straight away.

"**ULTRA TORNADO!**" WarGreymon shouted and started to spin super fast to Lady Devimon, to achieve a killer blow. He was spinning like a drill.

LadyDevimon just flew high in the air and dodged WarGreymon's attack. However, WarGreymon wasn't going to give up that easily. The attack was still continuing on as tornado drilled upwards to LadyDevimon.

Tai readied himself to spring himself into action. Tai ran up and as he got closer to WarGreymon he was stopped by Devimon coming in front of him.

"Hey!" Tai shouted.

"Listen…" Devimon said.

"Listen to me! Get out of my way!" Tai barked and pushed Devimon out of his way.

"**EVIL WING!**" Devimon shouted bellowed and a black beam came from both of his wings. Tai realised Devimon was attacking him and he tripped over on purpose to dodge the attack.

Tai got to his feet once the blast went past him and sprinted towards LadyDevimon. He jumped in the air and shouted his attack, "**FIRE STORM!**"

The attack hit LadyDevimon as WarGreymon was drilling through Tai's spreading attack. WarGreymon was drilling straight into LadyDevimon's cold heart.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" LadyDevimon screamed and had data around her body. WarGreymon stopped spinning and landed on the ground softly.

"What is this?" Tai asked as he landed on the ground.

ThunderLionmon knew what this meant, it was Fractal Coding time! ThunderLionmon stood beside Tai and yelled, "Fractal Code Digitize!"

Her D-Tector absorbed LadyDevimon's data and she disappeared, without a trace.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Tai shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what your new Digivice does. Now it's time to die ThunderLionmon!" Devimon barked and soared towards ThunderLionmon, who was running for her life.

She was running towards Mimi, Lilymon, Izzy and MegaKabuterimon, who were battling Puppetmon and Machinedramon.

ThunderLionmon knew the foursome will be having trouble dealing with Puppetmon, so ThunderLionmon jumped into the action, shouting her attack, "**THUNDER SPEAR!**" The attack was so accurate the spear hit Puppetmon in the heart and defeated him easily.

Unfortunely when ThunderLionmon landed to the right of Izzy she tripped up and rolled on the ground. She stopped herself from rolling a few more meters.

"Phew…that was fun…" ThunderLionmon panted, getting to her feet.

"ThunderLionmon, I've analyzed your spear and realised you have the power to make your spear return to your hand without running to it," Izzy mentioned.

"Really, how can I do it?" ThunderLionmon asked.

"Put you arm out and open your clenched hand, focus on your spear and it will come flying back into your open hand," Izzy instructed.

"Uh…Ok," ThunderLionmon agreed hesitantly. ThunderLionmon focused herself and opened her sweaty hand for the spear (A/N: Yeah, this is a bit like Star Wars, but they have powers too), the spear flew into ThunderLionmon's hand.

The ground started to rumble when Machinedramon's angry footsteps were coming closer to ThunderLionmon, Izzy, Kabuterimon, Mimi and Lilymon. Biyomon unexpectedly landed on ThunderLionmon's shoulder.

"Hey Biyo, what are you doing here?" ThunderLionmon asked.

"It's my turn to help out; I can defeat Machinedramon easily if I'm on my ultimate form," Biyomon mentioned.

"Oh yeah, let's go Biyo!" ThunderLionmon shouted and activated her D-Tector, which forces Biyomon to digivolve.

"**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON!**" Birdramon squawked.

"**BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDRAMON!**" Garudramon yelled.

"Now let's kick Machinedramon's sorry butt!" ThunderLionmon commanded.

"Yeah!" Garudramon, Mimi, Lilymon, Izzy and Kabuterimon agreed.

**To be continued…**

I'm done for Part 1 of this Chapter! I can't wait for the second part!

Here's my reviewer's corner. This is my first one. So I hope I don't do a bad job at it. So Sora? Are you ready to talk to our reviewers?

Sora: I'm sure am!

**JyouraKoumi**

Thank you for reviewing since chapter 2. I really appreciate it. Now, you wanted to see how I know my couples eh? Well, here they are. Sora/Matt, I heard they get married in the end. But Sora/Tai is a good couple, having heaps of things in common. Mimi/Izzy, I don't know why I said this, but they are just probably the same age. That's all. And the review in chapter 4 about Izzy liking aliens. In the first episodes of series 01 Izzy had many theories about aliens. So I thought he likes them.

**Nomadtrooperei**

Well, thank you for the review. Though, you better be spelling correctly, otherwise people will get the wrong impression of you.

**seal-chan**

Sora: Frodo007 really likes your review, it actually made her laugh. At first, she didn't know what you meant! Oh well, thank you for reviewing.

**Sora and Kari fan**

Sora: Thank you Sora and Kari fan. Frodo007 really appreciates your review.


	8. The Battles

Sora: Hey Frodo, what have you been doing lately?

Me? I'm just sending this part two of chapter 7 of Sora's little Sister to Fan Fiction Sora.

Sora: So you're making up for the time where it took you two months to write part 1 of the seventh chapter.

Yeah, that's right Sora. Now, the disclaimer Sora.

Sora: **Disclaimer: Frodo007 does not own Digimon and its characters.**

And I think I made a mistake when it was Kabuterimon shouted along with Mimi and her partner and Izzy. It was MegaKabuterimon! Oops. Oh well, I can always edit the story when I finished it.

Sora: Great job…

So much for 'Thanks for the disclaimer Sora'… Anyway, I should tell you guys the ages here, in case you've forgotten.

Joe: 12

Sora, Tai & Matt: 11

Mimi & Izzy: 10

Annemarie: 9

Kari & T.K.: 8

Now, here's part two of the seventh chapter! And please review!

**Sora's Little Sister**

**Chapter 7: Part 2: The Battles**

Garudramon flew into the air, her enormous wings spread open like she was breaking rope tied around her. She was soaring about a thousand meters into the air. ThunderLionmon was swept with awe as she watched her partner flying.

"C'mon T.L.! (A/N: Means ThunderLionmon) We have got to be fighting here!" Izzy called and was running behind the rest team he was assigned to be with. ThunderLionmon realised the fight isn't over yet and ran past Izzy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Matt and MetalGarurmon were dodging Piedmon's Trump sword attack. The swords hit one of the trees and it nearly fell over.

"Now that was close," MetalGarurmon said.

"**TRUMP SWORDS!**" Piedmon shouted and he aimed for Matt. MetalGarurmon jumped in front of Matt, taking the swords. But the swords bounced off his armor.

"What! How could this happen?" Piedmon requested, wondering why his swords didn't piece MetalGarurmon's metal armor.

"Piedmon, this is Earth, not the Digital World. We have molecules on Earth; we don't have molecules in the Digital World. Since your swords could piece through anything in the Digital World, you were able to beat MetalGarurmon, easily. But this is Earth, and swords can't go through armor," Matt replied.

"Grrr, I guess I have to piece you! **TRUMP SWORDS!**" Piedmon yelled and the swords were speeding towards Matt. Getting stabbed by any one of these weapons and Matt will be severely bleeding.

Matt launched himself straight into the air and span around. He managed to dodge most of the swords. The last sword was heading towards Matt's head, but Matt ran out of air time and landed on the ground, without a wound or a scratch.

"What!" Piedmon exclaimed in a shocked tone. Matt just kept his cool and put his fingers through his spiky hair.

"Let's go MetalGarurmon!" Matt shouted.

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!**" MetalGarurmon yelled, have an arsenal of missiles seek for Piedmon.

"**ICE CLAW!**" Matt declared his attack and slashed Piedmon's face.

"OH GOD! MY FACE! IT BLEEDS!" Piedmon screamed. Matt back flipped to land on MetalGarurmon's back, just in time for the missiles to hit Piedmon. A cloud of black smoke was in place of Piedmon.

Then, Piedmon's Fractal Code appeared out of the blue.

"ThunderLionmon! Get rid of Piedmon for good!" Matt commanded. ThunderLionmon heard Matt's voice as she was preparing herself for Machinedramon, but instead she ran towards Matt, because she doesn't want to know if she leaves Piedmon there for too long.

ThunderLionmon sprung herself in the air, and landed between Matt, MetalGarurmon and Piedmon. She pulled her D-Tector from her belt and shouted, "Fractal Code Digitize!" All of Piedmon's data was collected into ThunderLionmon's yellow and white D-Tector.

ThunderLionmon turned around to see Matt and winked at him. Matt just put his thumb up in return.

"Good job ThunderLionmon," Matt said.

"Th…" ThunderLionmon said.

But she was interrupted by Matt, who exclaimed, "Watch out!"

ThunderLionmon spun around and saw a missile plummeting towards her. She jumped high into the sky as the missile exploded on the earth. A big crater was left when ThunderLionmon landed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tai, who came from his last battle rushed past ThunderLionmon and commanded, "ThunderLionmon! Me and WarGreymon will help Mimi and Izzy with Machinedramon! You help T.K. and Kari!"

"Alright!" ThunderLionmon agreed and ran towards the younger members of the Digidestined.

_Darn, I was too late to kill Piedmon… Maybe I should help ThunderLionmon_, Zudomon thought.

"Joe, let's follow ThunderLionmon, I think that's our best course of action here," Zudomon replied.

"Yes, I agree. Let's go," Joe said and followed ThunderLionmon quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the air, Garudramon was confused whether to help out ThunderLionmon and the rest beat MetalSeedramon and Etemon or help Tai and his group defeat Machinedramon.

Garudramon knew that she won't inflict much damage on MetalSeedramon; he could just dive into the lake and make Garudramon's attack turn into steam.

But what about Etemon… she can do a lot of damage to him… but the rest of ThunderLionmon's group could gang up on him and destroy Etemon… easily.

So Garudramon flew to Tai, and knows she can beat Machinedramon with ease.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, ThunderLionmon was on the edge of the lake, dodging all of MetalSeedramon bites, which only gave him a meal of dirt and grass.

Kari who was on Angewomon's back, MagnaAngemon and T.K. were in the air, thinking of how to defeat Etemon.

"Well, anyone got a strategy to beat this monkey?" Kari asked her flying friends.

"I know! No wait… That won't work; we need someone else to help…" T.K. realised. T.K.'s plan was to hold Etemon in place so someone powerful could knock him straight into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. Of course, this required a lot of strength.

"Are my fans thinking of a plan to beat the famous Etemon? I guess they'll have to think of another strategy! **ETEMON DIGIVOLVE TO METALETEMON!**" MetalEtemon yelled.

"Now what can we do without a plan?" MagnaAngemon asked himself.

MetalEtemon took out his electric guitar and started to play some music on it.

"**METAL CONCERT CRUSH!**" MetalEtemon shouted with pulses of sound waves coming at the angels and their partners.

"Argh! ThunderLionmon, now would be a good time to help!" Kari screamed out in pain and putting her hands on her ears.

However, an enormous metal hammer shaped like an anvil blocked the sound waves from hurting T.K., Kari, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon's ears.

"Great job Zudomon! I'll help out ThunderLionmon while you figure out a way to beat MetalEtemon!" Joe commanded and ran beside ThunderLionmon.

"Now MetalEtemon, it's time to destroy your possession!" Zudomon shouted and raised his anvil type hammer.

MetalEtemon trembled in his feet as the hammer was plummeting down on the electric guitar, smashing it in a million pieces. The hammer just missed MetalEtemon, who was wailing over his electric guitar pieces.

In that time T.K. was able to tell his plan to his friends, who agreed with the idea.

Firstly, Kari was dismounted off Angewomon, who flew back up once Kari was off. Then T.K. and Angewomon picked up MetalEtemon holding one arm each.

"Hey, what are you doing?" MetalEtemon enquired, struggling to escape. T.K. and Angewomon flew about five meters above the ground, which isn't high at all. T.K. with his free arm took off MetalEtemon's sunglasses and threw them onto the ground.

"No! My sunglasses! You are going to pay big time little guy!" MetalEtemon complained.

"I think you should be complaining about this! **BLINDING LIGHT!**" Kari shouted and the light was directed to MetalEtemon's eyes, which blinded him.

"NO! I can't see my adoring fans!" MetalEtemon screamed.

Devimon, who was observing that battle, thought to himself, _Gee, why do 'I' get the lamest henchmen?_

"Don't worry master Devimon, this battle isn't not even far over," The Hatred Spirit replied, who read Devimon's mind.

"Yes, this battle isn't over yet," Devimon said.

Back at the battle, Zudomon was charging up one of his most powerful attacks, he is the strongest out of all the fighter here thanks to his brute strength.

"**VALCAN HAMMER!**" Zudomon yelled, hitting MetalEtemon out of Angewomon and T.K.'s grasps.

He flew into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, and that was the end of MetalEtemon. T.K.'s plan worked out the way he wanted it to work.

"HOORAY!" T.K. cheered, doing a loop-the-loop in the sky.

"The battle isn't over yet T.K., we better help out ThunderLionmon and Joe," MagnaAngemon advised.

----------------------------------------------------------------

ThunderLionmon and Joe kept on dodging MetalSeedramon's deadly chomps on the earth. ThunderLionmon noticed Joe was behind her and spun around to see him.

"Joe, don't worry, we are doing fine holding MetalSeedramon off, now we have to…" ThunderLionmon replied but couldn't finish her sentence, which Joe interrupted.

He shouted, "Watch out!" But ThunderLionmon was too slow; she was caught between MetalSeedramon's hungry jaws.

"Great! Just like WarGreymon when he battled MetalSeedramon!" ThunderLionmon exclaimed.

Joe couldn't stand for this anymore and did an act of courage no one believed he could do. Joe jumped on MetalSeedramon's head and punched him. Of course that didn't work.

"Joe! What in the world are you doing?" ThunderLionmon asked, using all her strength to hold open MetalSeedramon's jaws.

"I'm here to save you! Whoa!" Joe shouted and let go of MetalSeedramon's head. Joe expected to fall into the water, but MetalSeedramon wrapped one of his tails around Joe's body and Joe couldn't move.

"Argh… crud," Joe said.

"Great! Now I wonder what we can do now!" ThunderLionmon barked in frustration.

When the five members who used teamwork to beat MetalEtemon viewed the sight of ThunderLionmon and Joe who were trapped, they knew they were too late to help.

"No… we must help them," Kari said.

"We can't, I hope ThunderLionmon comes up with a plan… and I hope the plan is sooner, not later," Angewomon replied.

MetalSeedramon suddenly decided to dive under the water with ThunderLionmon and Joe.

"THUNDERLIONMON!" T.K. yelled and was about to cry.

"C'mon you two. I know you can do it," MagnaAngemon whispered.

Underwater, ThunderLionmon was still holding MetalSeedramon's mouth wide open, but was getting weaker by the second. A flash of Sora occurred in ThunderLionmon's body, which only means one thing.

_I can't maintain my spirit form for much longer…_ Sora thought and was back on her human form.

Since Sora is shorter than ThunderLionmon by ten centimeters the jaws were closing in more on Sora. Sora didn't know what to do and was running out of time.

MetalSeedramon just keep on swimming deeper and deeper under the water. Suddenly, Sora remembered some very important information.

**Flashback**

_After Sora and Annemarie finished playing Super Smash Bros. Melee with Biyomon watching, Sora turned on the T.V. The first thing the threesome saw was a documentary on how deep each living thing can swim. _

"_A human can only go 600m under the sea level, if they swam any lower, they will suffocate," The voiceover man said on T.V. _

"_Hey Sora, that advice might be useful. And are you good at swimming?" Annemarie asked. _

"_Yes I am, but if I swam or manage to get to 600m under the water, I'll be proud of myself," Sora answered. _

"_What happens if you accidentally swim lower than that?" Biyomon enquired. _

"_Well, I'll be dead meat," Sora said. Annemarie and Biyomon laughed at Sora's answer. _

**End of Flashback**

Sora realised she had to move out of MetalSeedramon's jaws before it was too late. Sora stretched out and used all her strength to open MetalSeedramon's mouth open. MetalSeedramon tried his best to snap his mouth on Sora, but he couldn't.

Sora used the flow of the water to get out of the jaws of MetalSeedramon; she got out without a scratch and managed to hang onto MetalSeedramon's tail, where Joe is held captive.

_Joe, can you hear me?_ Sora asked in her thoughts.

In addition to the powers our heroes had, they also can speak to each other telegraphically in their heads.

_What? How did you escape?_ Joe asked Sora in his head.

_I have no time to explain. Listen up. I'm going to put an electric shield around you so you won't get harmed. Ok?_ Sora enquired Joe in her head.

_Ok, but don't try taking the shield off_, Joe thought.

Sora did her signature attack, Thunder Bolt on MetalSeedramon. He was electrocuted and he let go of Joe, who swam up to the surface of the water.

"Joe! You're ok!" Kari squealed in relief. Angewomon carried Joe back to the hard earth.

"Joe, what happened down there?" Zudomon asked.

"Well, Sora managed to get out of MetalSeedramon's mouth. She must be fractal coding him at this point of time," Joe said logically.

Sora finally surfaced from the water, with MetalSeedramon's data in her D-Tector. She was panting a lot. This time T.K. flew to Sora's aid and rested her on land.

"Thanks little dude," Sora said breathlessly.

"No problem, I'm happy to help someone," T.K. said proudly.

Sora stood up and realised there were three enemies left. They were Machinedramon, Devimon and the Hatred Spirit.

"Well, we should rest up for now," Sora said.

"What? But we still have…" Joe said in shock.

"No buts Joe. I'm sure our friends can take care of Machinedramon," Sora reassured.

----------------------------------------------------------------

During the battle with Machinedramon, Garudramon was hammering fire attacks on him which dealt a lot of damage on Machinedramon. Machinedramon was also held down by vines Mimi summoned from the earth, and everyone else has attacked him.

"Now all together!" Tai commanded. "**FIRE BLAST!**"

"**TERRA FORCE!**" WarGreymon yelled.

"**MEGA HORN!**" MegaKabuterimon screamed.

"**FLOWER CANNON!**" Lilymon shouted.

"**ICE CLAW!**" Matt yelled.

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!**" MetalGarurmon screamed.

Izzy has no attacks but was clapping as the huge explosion hit Machinedramon and had a fractal code around him.

Sora rushed to the scene and shouted, "Fractal code digitize!" All of Machinedramon's data was collected by Sora's D-Tector. She put it back on her belt.

The audience outside the park was cheering for the heroes, thinking that the battle was over.

"THE BATTLE IS NOT OVER YET YOU FOOLS!" A voice announced.

Everyone looked at the devilish creature with a human on his back.

"Devimon," Sora said.

"That's right Takenouchi. Well done for your team, I should congratulate you guys for taking care of my henchmen," Devimon replied and sarcastically clapped.

"Well, what's next?" Sora asked, stepping a few steps forward.

"This," Devimon said and clicked his fingers. It looked like nothing happened.

"Hah! What the hell was that for? Nothing! Hah hee hah ha!" Tai laughed.

Sora took only two steps back and touched something. She spun around and touched what seemed thin air. But she was touching a wall, not just any wall. An invisible wall!

"Great! I'm trapped!" Sora shouted.

"Very smart Sora Takenouchi. That does mean your teammates can't help you to defeat the Hatred Spirit," Devimon said and the Hatred Spirit jumped off Devimon's back.

"That's right and there is no way you can free your sister!" The Hatred Spirit declared.

_I don't want to do this… that's my sister's body that the Hatred Spirit is using. I… can't do this. My sister's life in the balance. I don't want to lose her now_, Sora thought, putting her back against the invisible wall.

"You don't want to fight. You don't want to destroy your sister's body, don't you…" Devimon said.

"I… can't kill her. She's my sister. I made a promise to her," Sora said.

"And what's this promise?" Devimon asked.

Sora knew she had to keep this a secret. But she couldn't keep her lips sealed about it.

"I promised Annemarie that I'll protect her," Sora answered truthfully.

"Well, I guess you broke that very promise you given to your sister… nine years ago," Devimon replied.

"What? How did you know?" Sora enquired with surprise.

"The Hatred Spirit told me herself. She has the memories of Annemarie, after all, she is in Annemarie's body," Devimon said. Sora gasped.

"Yes, you were her protector Sora. She looked up to you and you FAILED HER!" Devimon barked.

"I…" Sora said, but was speechless. Sora finally realised she broke her promise to Annemarie.

"Now I wonder who will win this battle. Love vs. Hate, who will be victor?" Devimon asked.

**To be Continued…**

Well, that is another part of this chapter done. I must write the third and final installment for this chapter! **The Takenouchi Sisters Showdown!** Well, I guess it's time for reviewers' corner again!

**JyouraKoumi**

I'm staying true to my instincts. But I hope you continue to write and never give in and I do appreciate your review. Thanks.

**Gomamon**

Thank you for reviewing. I thought I was dreaming when you said you liked this fic! This is very hard to soak in!

Sora: Yes, Frodo is STILL ecstatic about your review.

Well, I hope you bring up the next chapter of Survivor; I'm going to look forward to it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't forget to review!


	9. The Takenouchi Sisters Showdown!

Finally, the final part of part seven is up. Well, I might make an epilogue at the end, but now I have my school summer holidays I will make some updates/stories come sooner than you think.

Sora: I hope so.

Anyway, since the new reply to reviewer is on there will be no reviewers' corner which is sad. But I still get to say something to you wonderful people! Now the disclaimer Sora!

Sora: **Disclaimer: Frodo007 does not own Digimon and any of their characters except the characters she has made up.**

Thank you Sora, now let the final installment commence!

**Sora's Little Sister**

**Chapter 7: Part 3: The Takenouchi Sisters Showdown!**

Devimon smiled as he watched the Hatred Spirit take a few more steps closer to Sora. Sora was now wishing that she could not harm her sister but she had no other choice if she wanted to free her.

Sora jumped over the Hatred Spirit and landed on the grass behind her. Sora dashed towards the Hatred Spirit with her fist aiming for Annemarie's head.

"**THUNDER…**Wha!" Sora shouted in shock, seeing the Hatred Spirit holding her fist without looking at her!

"Weak imbecile," The Hatred Spirit said and pushed Sora's hand back. The Hatred Spirit spun around and lifted Sora with her telegraphic powers.

"Ah!" Sora screamed, being levitated off the ground.

"Oh no…" Mimi mumbled as she watched Sora rise higher.

The Hatred Spirit did an over arm throw to the rest of the Digidestined, at the same time Sora was flying towards her friends.

Fortunately for the Digidestined the invisible wall stopped Sora from hitting them, unfortunately for Sora; she got hurt and hit the grass hard.

"Argh…" Sora said on her hands and knees.

"**PLASMA CHAINS!**" The Hatred Spirit shouted as chains came straight to Sora. Sora rolled between the chains to dodge them; she was captured when the Hatred Spirit last used the attack on her.

Sora stood up bravely in front of the Hatred Spirit.

"Hatred Spirit, this fight only just begun," Sora said.

"Well, bring it!" The Hatred Spirit commanded and jumped backwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the invisible wall, all the ultimate/mega staged Digimon attacked the invisible wall with no luck breaking it.

T.K. was panicking about the fact Sora had to fight the Hatred Spirit alone. He just wanted to help her; after all, T.K. does owe her a lot…

**T.K.'s flashback**

_It was a week before Sora got her powers. Out of the Digidestined, only Sora and T.K. had no powers. _

_T.K. looked around the busy streets of Odaiba while holding Sora's hand. Sora agreed to help T.K. buy a new video game. _

"_Hey Sora, are we there yet?" T.K. asked. _

"_No, not yet," Sora answered. _

"_So where is the video game shop Tai talked to you about?" T.K. enquired. _

"_It's in an alleyway near the Bakery, Tai told me it has games that aren't realised yet," Sora replied. _

"_Awesome!" T.K. shouted. _

"_There's the Bakery, so we must be pretty close," Sora said and turned left. _

_T.K. was skipping in excitement as they were getting closer to what seems like 'Heaven' to him. Sora and T.K. climbed the stairs to look at the door's sign. The sign said, '**A Video Game Store for all children!**' _

_T.K. grinned at Sora as he opened the door. _

"_Hello kids, how are you today?" The shop keeper asked happily. _

"_I'm good thank you!" T.K. declared with his cute smile. The shop keeper looked at T.K. with squinted eyes which made Sora really suspicious. He walked into a different room while T.K. was searching for the game he wanted. _

"_T.K., I don't think this place is safe," Sora warned. _

"_Haven't you been here before?" T.K. questioned when he was a few centimeters from Sora. _

"_No, this is my first time in a video game store," Sora answered. _

"_Freeze!" A masked man commanded from behind the counter. T.K. quickly held Sora's jeans in fear because the man had a gun. _

"_Now girl, hand over T.K. Takaishi at once!" The man threatened. _

"_Why do you want him? He's just an innocent boy!" Sora announced. _

"_Well, he isn't that innocent boy in my eyes! This isn't any of your business anyway! So hand over the boy if you don't want to get hurt," The man replied. _

"_There's no way that Sora is going to hand me over you black slimed freak!" T.K. barked rudely. _

"_T.K., I don't think that was a good time to say that," Sora whispered. More men walked behind the counter, ready to pounce on the two friends. _

"_How dare you! Get them boys!" The man commanded. The man's cronies jumped over the counter and rushed toward the powerless children. _

_The video game store was big, so the bad guys were about twenty meters away from the entrance, while Sora and T.K. was only one meter away! Sora opened the door and closed it once T.K. was out. _

"_T.K., get on my back," Sora ordered. _

"_Ok," T.K. accepted and jumped up on Sora. He put his arms around Sora's collarbone so he doesn't strangle Sora. _

_T.K. loved running, the problem was his little legs could easily trip over things and that's why he agreed when Sora offered him the 'piggy back' ride. _

"_Hang on T.K.," Sora advised. T.K. nodded in agreement. _

_Suddenly the window broke thanks to a bullet which just missed Sora. Sora checked her long orange sleeved shirt and saw a hole. _

"_Dad won't be happy if he sees this," Sora mumbled to herself. _

"_Sora we gotta run!" T.K. alerted. _

_Sora went into full sprint mode one of the men opened the door. Sora never looked back as the five men were chasing her and T.K. Sora saw a wall but she could either turn left or right at this point of time. _

"_T.K., where do you think I should go?" Sora asked while running. _

"_Right," T.K. whispered. Sora took a sharp right turn while at the same time the masked men stopped in their tracks. _

"_Three of you go take the secret passageway to the right, while we two follow the brats," The leader of the men planned and ran the same path as the kids. _

_Sora and T.K. kept on running until they saw another turn but there was only one way to go. _

"_I guess you should keep on running," T.K. suggested. When Sora turned right she stopped in her tracks. The three men who came through the secret passageway have got Sora and T.K. in their sight! _

_T.K. was confused when Sora stopped because he buried his face into Sora's back. When T.K. looked up he realised the danger as Sora walked backwards. Sora turned her head ninety degrees to see the leader and one of his groupies. _

"_Now Sora, surrender the child and yourself to us if you don't want to get harmed," The leader of the men said. _

"_Why do you want me now? Probably because I tried to run off with T.K. I don't give up that easily," Sora replied and tried to run. But she was held back by a cord around her left wrist which has prevented her to escape with T.K. T.K. let go of Sora and landed on the pavement now that Sora could not run. _

"_Now do you surrender to me?" The leader of the men enquired. Sora was absolutely unsure what the men were going to do to her if she surrendered to them but then again there was no escape for her. _

"_Gee, I wish my older brother was here then we would have escaped," T.K. said. _

"_Matt doesn't stand a chance against me," The leader of the men said. _

"_What!" Sora and T.K. exclaimed in unison. _

"_Yes, in fact, I am the same as your friends. Unfortunely for you two, you don't have what your friends have," The leader of the men replied and lifted his hand. He had summoned a tornado which has enveloped Sora and T.K.! _

_T.K. was flown high in the air while Sora was pulled down by one of the men after the violent tornado disappeared. _

_T.K. plummeted to the earth but at the same time was trying to save Sora, who wasn't on the ground yet. _

"_C'mon, I have to save Sora for all that she has done for me. I just got to believe that I can make it in time," T.K. said to himself. _

_Suddenly, white wings came out of his shoulders and T.K. gained speed to save Sora. Sora had almost touched the ground when T.K. swooped in and grabbed onto her. Sora quickly undid the cord and it fell off her arm as T.K ascended into the sky. _

"_We'll be back!" The leader of the men yelled at Sora and T.K. _

_About ten minutes later T.K. found a safe spot on top of a tall building, he landed on the building safely with Sora. _

"_Thanks T.K.," Sora said. _

"_No… problem, it's strange how I saved you this time…" T.K. modestly answered. _

"_I was thinking the same. But that man still freaks me out, I thought only us kids have them. He used powers on us and he knows Matt too. It's just weird… too weird," Sora replied. _

"_Sora, I should be the one thanking you," T.K. said, getting off the topic. _

"_Why?" Sora asked. _

"_You motivated me, when you were in danger I had to save you," T.K. answered. _

"_Well, let's say we both saved each others' butts. But I think we just shared energy, just like what Agumon said when we first came into Digiworld," Sora replied. _

"_Well, if we just did that we probably don't need Digimon partners anymore!" T.K. shouted. Sora put on her gloomy face to show T.K. that there was a bad side to this. _

"_But then we wouldn't survived because we didn't have powers and met awesome creatures," T.K. said. _

_Sora nodded. _

"_And you don't have powers yet. You know, this feels like a case of Déjà vu here," T.K. chatted. _

"_I know, I was the last one to get my crest and you were the second last person to get yours. Now you're the second last person to get your powers!" Sora exclaimed. _

"_It's funny how things can be the same," T.K. said._

**End of Flashback**

T.K. knew he had to do 'something' to help Sora out. But what can he do?

"T.K., what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"It's about Sora, I can't let her fight alone," T.K. answered. T.K. would never like to lie to his older brother because he owes Matt a lot as well.

"T.K., I know how badly you want to save Sora be we can't help her now. We have to think of a plan," Matt said.

"I don't like making plans; if we do we won't expect everything. It's like fighting one on one, you never know what your opponent is going to do next," T.K. explained.

"You have a point there T.K.…, in fact I must agree with you," Matt agreed. T.K. smiled at his older brother.

_Damn, he is so cute when he smiles_, Matt thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the battle arena, Sora was throwing punches at the Hatred Spirit, but was missing every time. The Hatred Spirit was also using physical combat to deal with Sora; it was the same result as Sora, just keeps on missing her!

But Sora felt like her energy was sapped from the fighting of the Dark Masters, in fact, she was in more combat than the rest of the team was! Sora hadn't realised until she felt it. She lost her concentration and was kicked in the face by the Hatred Spirit. Sora gained her composure and stared at the Hatred Spirit.

"Well, I guess the girl is running out of energy. Finish her off Hatred Spirit!" Devimon commanded.

"We must act or Sora will get killed!" Tai shouted. T.K. jumped into the air and his wings spread out to fly higher into the sky.

"T.K.!" Matt called, but it was no use.

Izzy used his analyzing powers to scan the invisible wall. He saw that the wall had stopped twenty meters in height.

"T.K. has the right idea, I scanned the wall and if he flies high enough he'll be able to fly into the battle," Izzy summarized.

"So can you fly us up there Garudramon?" Kari asked.

"Sure, I'll be happy to," Garudramon said.

The only Digimons that could not fly was WarGreymon and Zudomon. Zudomon had to stay put because he was too heavy while WarGreymon climbed on Garudramon's back with Tai and Joe.

The Digimon flew up with their partners but T.K. was already lowering himself into the battlefield keeping an eye out for the Hatred Spirit, who was charging towards Sora.

"This is the end of you sister!" The Hatred Spirit yelled and kept on charging for Sora.

"Great… I can barely move…" Sora groaned to herself.

"**BLUE WING ATTACK!**" A voice shouted as blue winged shaped magic damaged the Hatred Spirit, stopping her from advancing towards Sora.

Sora looked and sighed with relief as she saw T.K. The Hatred Spirit looked in the same direction as Sora.

"Your weak little friends have been pestering me for the last time; it's time to put a roof on this house!" The Hatred Spirit yelled as loud that only Sora and T.K. could hear.

"Guys! The Hatred Spirit is closing this place up to prevent us from helping Sora, we have to get in! Now!" T.K. commanded.

Matt, Tai, Joe and Garudramon managed to get in before the arena was closed at the top. WarGreymon was cut off from Garudramon at the last second.

T.K. managed to catch Matt and Tai while Sora caught Joe to stop his freefall. Garudramon descended onto the ground softly. Devimon was secretly watching them in the corner of this 'box' the Hatred Spirit created.

"Ah, Sora's friends have finally fallen for the Hatred Spirit's trap…" Devimon said and grinned evilly at the warriors below.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and T.K. put their friends and brother onto the grass which their feet belong.

"Great job little dude," Tai commented.

"Thanks," T.K. appreciated.

"This is very… very interesting… Sora's friends have come and help her. No matter what you do you can't save Annemarie," The Hatred Spirit said.

"We will! Just you watch us kick your butt!" Tai shouted.

"So you are the leader of this group Tai Kamiya… I have heard all about you. Too bad that you are so thick headed about this battle," The Hatred Spirit replied.

"Why you! Take this! **FIRE BLAST!**" Tai yelled as the fireball hit the Hatred Spirit. A cloud of smoke wrapped the Hatred Spirit up.

"Hooray! The Hatred Spirit is dead!" T.K. cheered.

"T.K., I don't think the Hatred Spirit is dead yet," Sora said. The smoke disappeared and Sora's prediction was right, the Hatred Spirit was still alive.

"Fire, a symbol of hatred… you are that thick headed fool Tai Kamiya! You just powered me up," The Hatred Spirit said.

"Oh crud," Tai realised and stepped back.

Outside Izzy, Mimi, Kari and the Digimons landed outside the box, Izzy knew that there was no way on Earth they could get through this obstacle.

"How can we help our friends now?" MegaKabuterimon asked.

"We don't need your forms for this plan, since there is no way we can get in," Izzy answered.

All the Digimon outside de-digivolved into their rookie form. Some of them were worried about their human friends facing this danger, especially Gomamon. He knew that out of all the humans in there, Joe was the most fragile.

"I just hope Joe keeps his composure in there," Gomamon wished. Joe did the thumbs up signal to Gomamon, signaling that he was alright which made Gomamon relieved. Izzy was thinking about what to do next since he could not help Sora… or can he?

**Izzy's Flashback**

_It was before the battle against all the Dark Masters, Etemon and LadyDevimon. Izzy had his backpack with his laptop in it and a metal suitcase which if you stand it up, it would be the same height as Izzy. _

_"Everyone, gather up!" Tai commanded. The group sat in a horseshoe formation around Tai when Mimi noticed Izzy's long suitcase. _

_"Hey Izzy, what is in that case?" Mimi asked. _

_"An item for Sora that I invented," Izzy answered. _

_"__What is that item?" Tentomon enquired. _

_"I'm keeping it a secret until Sora opens it," Izzy said. _

_"C'mon Iz! Can't you just tell us?" T.K. demanded. _

_"Well… no, it's best kept a secret," Izzy recommended. _

**End of Flashback**

Izzy ran back to the biggest tree in the park and grabbed that very suitcase in the flashback.

Mimi and Kari saw what Izzy did and both of them thought, _finally! Izzy is going to tell us what is in that suitcase!_

Izzy put the suitcase on the ground and took his laptop out and connected it to the suitcase's USB port.

"What are you doing?" Mimi questioned.

"The only way to open this suitcase is a laptop connection and a password. Once the security barrier is off Sora can open it," Izzy explained.

Inside the invisible box, the Hatred Spirit raised her hands above her head which gave an indication to the five humans and Garudramon that the Hatred Spirit was attacking them.

"Keep your feet ready to move!" Tai commanded.

"**DIMENTIONAL RIFT!**" The Hatred Spirit bellowed and the dimension changed within the 'box'!

"Whoa!" T.K. yelled. The box was now orange and black and the colours swirled together as if they were alive. They could not see the outside world anymore.

"Hey, I… de-digivolved!" Biyomon exclaimed. Out of everyone in the new dimension, Sora was mostly freaked out about this.

_The Hatred Spirit has power that is equal to Apocalymon… But she is trying to kill me,_ Sora thought.

"Yes… now this is where I feel most at home…" The Hatred Spirit replied.

"So what have you got in store for us?" Joe asked.

"This," The Hatred Spirit said and outstretched her right arm. A sword appeared in her right hand which made our heroes tremble in their shoes.

"Now all of you will taste my wrath!" The Hatred Spirit announced.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Izzy just finished typing up the password to the suitcase.

"Ok, it's done now. I sent a message to Sora inside the case and I did analyze that the invisible wall cannot stop metal things that exist in this world," Izzy chatted.

"So that's why my Vulcan Hammer didn't work, I had to be from this world to get through," Gomamon said.

"Izzy, we have a problem," Tentomon mentioned. Izzy looked up and saw the invisible box was not so invisible anymore.

"That's helpful," Izzy said sarcastically, "It's a different dimension."

"How would that suitcase break through now?" Palamon enquired.

"We can't help these guys out, I just wish we can," Gabumon wished.

"I'm sure that the dimension is not resistant to the suitcase, right Izzy?" Patamon asked positively.

"I'll check," Izzy said. Izzy saw the wall was more difficult to break through now. The suitcase must contain something metal contents inside so it could break through. Izzy smiled.

"The suitcase can go through because it has got something metal inside," Izzy announced.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone cheered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora stepped up in front of the Hatred Spirit, knowing full well that this is dangerous.

"Hatred Spirit! Even you though you have this dimension to back you up we are still going to defeat you!" Sora declared.

"You wondered how I got this power, correct?" The Hatred Spirit enquired.

"How…" Sora said.

"So you did think of that. Do you remember that we had one more comrade on my side?" The Hatred Spirit questioned. Sora suddenly reminisced a recent memory.

**Sora's Flashback**

_It was during the battle when Sora and her team had finished off their enemies. They sat down and watched their teammates clash against Machinedramon. _

"_Hey, I've got this concern about the battle," Sora mentioned. _

"_What is it?" Joe asked. _

"_Well, where did Myotismon go? His only appearance was when he tied me up with his Crimson Lightening attack," Sora replied. _

"_I've been asking myself that question too. Why would Myotismon just disappear straight after that?" Kari enquired. _

_Sora quickly noticed a fractal code around Machinedramon. _

"_I gotta fractal code Machinedramon now. We might talk about this when we fight the Hatred Spirit," Sora said and dashed off._

**End of Flashback**

Sora was now aware that her prediction was correct.

"Where is Myotismon now?" Sora questioned.

"He is my backup energy," The Hatred Spirit answered.

"Wait! That means you killed him to get more power?" Matt demanded.

"Yes," The Hatred Spirit said.

"That is heartless!" Sora shouted and was about to throw a punch at the Hatred Spirit.

But the Hatred Spirit drove her sword into Sora's right shoulder and pulled it out immediately.

"ARGH!" Sora screamed as blood was gushing out and was stepping backwards. Matt stood Sora upright and took out her small first aid kit and bandaged Sora's wound.

"Thanks…ah," Sora said, feeling more pain.

_Sora is so courageous… I can't begin to talk about her bravery_, Matt thought.

"See why you are less superior to me Sora! You protect your friends and your courage always gets in the way!" The Hatred Spirit barked.

"That is what makes me a great person! If I didn't do this stuff my friends would be dead meat!" Sora argued back.

"Sora! Let us to the fighting for you! You recover while we protect you!" Biyomon shouted and soared into the air.

"Let's attack one at a time! **FIRE BLAST!**" Tai shouted as his fiery attack hit the Hatred Spirit.

"**ICE CLAW!**" Matt yelled as he slashed at the Hatred Spirit's face.

"**BLUE WING ATTACK!**" T.K. shouted as the magical blue wings hit Hatred Spirit.

"**WATER BLAST!**" Joe screamed as he soaked the Hatred Spirit.

"**SPIRAL TWISTER!**" Biyomon yelled as her green tornado blew The Hatred Spirit off her feet.

"It worked!" Biyomon announced. But the Hatred Spirit landed on her two feet, leaving the fighters wondering what to do next.

While that was happening, a suitcase landed next to the bandaged Sora.

_What is this for and how did it get through the wall? _Sora asked herself in her head. Sora opened up the case and there was a screen in it.

The message said, '**There is a weapon in this case. This is me, Izzy if you are wondering who sent this. I was about to give this to you when you arrived. Don't read further in this message until you reveal the weapon under the cloth.**'

Sora lifted up the material and there was a weapon. It had no sharp ends but it had gold on the ends and the middle. The rest of the weapon was black. Sora read the rest of the message.

It said, '**Right, you have got your bo staff that I've invented for you. When you pull both ends off it will be in two, but when you the parts on your belt and you'll be having two sword cases! To join your sword cases you have to click them together and it will be a normal bo staff. I hope you like your present! Izzy out.**'

Sora was smiling when she found out her bo staff could be two swords! Sora separated the bo staff and put her sword cases on her belt. She drew one sword and waited for the right time to come in.

The Hatred Spirit was grinning with so much glee she had gotten too cocky.

"Well, I guess I would like to fight Sora, alone! **PLASMA CHAINS!**" The Hatred Spirit shouted and four chains each came to Sora's five teammates.

But Sora drew her second sword and managed to defend all her teammates from the chains.

"What! Where did you get those swords?" The Hatred Spirit demanded.

"From Izzy, he threw his metal suitcase in here," Sora answered.

"Well, this will be a match I would like to watch!" T.K. yelped.

Sora clashed her blades with the Hatred Spirit and the evil spirit fought back at each of Sora's strikes. Even though Sora was injured she still was able to ignore the pain and fight back.

"You never give up, do you?" The Hatred Spirit asked while doing a powerful slash against Sora's sword. Sora did a back flip to keep her rhythm going.

"Nope!" Sora confidently shouted while hitting the Hatred Spirit's only weapon.

Sora's friends kept on giving her orders to dodge the Hatred Spirit's slashes.

"Sora, DUCK!" Joe commanded and Sora ducked.

About ten minutes later Sora combined her two swords strength and hit the Hatred's Spirit's sword so hard it stabbed the body's heart.

"NO!" Sora screamed as she realised the sword had stabbed her _sister's_ heart, not the Hatred Spirit's.

Sora put her swords back in their cases and held Annemarie.

"Annemarie, please wake up. This was an accident," Sora cried all over Annemarie's body.

The Hatred Spirit was now on her true form. She escaped out of Annemarie's body at the last second and found this amusing.

"Gwah hah ha hah ha! Accident or not your sister is dead!" The Hatred Spirit cackled.

"I… love you so much Sniff, I don't want you to die now… please…" Sora hysterically wailed over her little sister.

"I… love you too sister…" Annemarie weakly said.

All of a sudden, Sora's Crest of Love glowed and the light was shining so bright it was even brighter than the sun!

Everyone in the dimension was flabbergasted at the light which had enveloped them all! As soon as the light faded away Sora took off her Crest of Love and held it on Annemarie's heart and the wound was healed.

"What! How could this happen?" The Hatred Spirit asked in shock. Annemarie stood up while Sora put her Crest of Love around her neck.

"We're sisters, and nobody can stop our bond," Annemarie answered. Sora nodded in agreement to her sister's words.

"Ready Annemarie?" Sora enquired.

"**EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLVETION! LANAMON!**" Lanamon bellowed.

"No way!" The Hatred Spirit yelped in fear.

"**WATER BLASTER!**" Lanamon screamed and drenched the Hatred Spirit.

"Now this attack proves why sisters work together! **THUNDER BOLT!**" Sora yelled and since the Hatred Spirit was dripping with water she could electrocute her.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The Hatred Spirit screamed as she was damaged in the most effective way.

"Way to go!" Matt cheered.

Devimon flew in and swooped up the Hatred Spirit to save her.

"We will get you next time Sora Takenouchi!" Devimon shouted and teleported to the Digital World.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The dimension and the walls disappeared from around the heroes and the sun was shining on all of them.

The audience around the park applauded for their heroic team and their courage. The Digidestined have saved the world once again thanks to one people in the team who was destined to shine once again. Sora Takenouchi was so happy she even hugged Annemarie.

"I'm so happy that everything will be back to normal soon," Sora said.

"I am too sis…" Annemarie agreed but she collapsed in Sora's arms.

"ANNEMARIE!" Sora yelled.

Matt put two of his fingers on Annemarie's neck to check her pulse.

"She is still alive but just need some rest in hospital," Matt reassured.

"The Hatred Spirit must have taken a lot of energy from her," Tai said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, we better get Annemarie to the Odaiba Hospital," Mimi said.

The ambulance came into the scene and took Annemarie and her family to the hospital.

**To Be Continued…**

I have finally decided to put in an epilogue for the ending. Well, I better explain where I got my ideas for the story!

In the first chapter when Sora got her powers by getting blown back by the outlet… That has happened to ME. That's how I knew about electricity and that's the reason why I chose to have Sora's powers as the powers of electricity. Also Tori is Sora's best friend.

In chapter two I knew how fast a bullet shot by a gun goes. You have to dodge the bullet at 640km an hour! So since electricity is really fast and I put Sora in that position. Also in chapter two Machette is Lindsey's older brother and Kciker is Sora's older cousin.

In chapter three was the first appearance of ThunderLionmon and I was inspired to create this character thanks to Digimon Frontier (Series 04).

In chapter four there was the mention of Super Smash Melee, and yes, Roy is my favourite character in this video game and I am a huge fan of Fire Emblem and I'm proud of it! My Grandpa from my mum's side actually has the rare blood type AB1 and that's how I knew about it.

In chapter five Leomon said that Sora was even braver than Tai. That is true even though Tai does have the Crest of Courage; Sora was still braver than him.

In chapter seven: part two I actually forgot to let the characters defeat Myotismon! But luckily I was able to turn this unfortunate blunder into my advantage in this part! Thank God I used my head in that situation!

In this part of chapter seven you read about the weapon that Izzy invented. Well, that's actually my own idea. Thanks to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I was able to create Donatello's weapon and Leonardo's weapon together to make the bo staff with two swords in it!

Well, there is only one thing left in this story and that is to write the Epilogue, please review and sorry this chapter took so long to type!


	10. Epilogue: Ever the Same

Well, this is the closing chapter for Sora's little Sister, first of all I like to thank all the reviewers and future reviewers (If they ever find this fic) for reviewing this fic. Your reviews are very much appreciated.

Now, the disclaimer Sora.

Sora: **Disclaimer: Frodo007 does not own Digimon and any of its character, only the characters that she has made up. The epilogue is not based on the song 'Ever the Same'.**

Here is the Epilogue, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Sora's little Sister**

**Epilogue: Ever the Same**

One day later, Annemarie was in her hospital bed waiting for a person to at least meet her. The door to Annemarie's room creaked open, and Annemarie was relieved that her older sister, Sora Takenouchi was with her.

"Hey Annemarie," Sora greeted.

"Hi big sister, come and sit on the chair next to me," Annemarie said, pointing to the chair next to her bed. Sora sat down and stared at Annemarie; she had no wounds and looked pretty healthy.

"Have the nurses taken care of you?" Sora asked.

"Yes, they have. I was nervous at first but they were alright," Annemarie responded.

"The only person you have to be nervous about is the dentist Annemarie," Sora said. Annemarie laughed her head off after what Sora said.

"Hey that wasn't meant to be funny Annemarie!" Sora shouted.

"Well, I don't know what a dentist is, I've been cramped up in a kidnapper's base for nearly all my life," Annemarie replied.

Sora completely forgot about Annemarie's past life, living with kidnappers who treated her like they were her parents. Sora felt like she knew Annemarie since the day she was born. But she never knew Annemarie was forced to stay in this place her kidnappers own, until now.

"Sora, what is a dentist?" Annemarie enquired.

"Well, a dentist is someone who checks your teeth, examines them, and in the worse case scenario, pulls out your teeth," Sora answered.

"Ok, I'm scared now!" Annemarie shouted. This time, Sora was the one who was cracking up laughing.

"You should be! One of my friends had to have some of her teeth pulled out!" Sora giggled.

The door suddenly burst open and Sora stopped laughing, but it was only a girl that Sora knew.

"Hi Annemarie, I'm Tori, Sora's best friend," Tori introduced.

"Hi Tori," Annemarie said.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be out of bed now?" Sora questioned.

"No, not until another hour," Annemarie responded.

"Oh, Annemarie, how did you find Sora?" Tori asked.

"Well, I was on my spirit evolvetion form, Lanamon in the Digital World. My main objective was to kill Sora, so I destroyed some villages and caused a lot of destruction. I jumped into the forest and found Sora, panting for a breath of air. She stood no chance against me on her normal form, but luckily for her she spirit evolved into ThunderLionmon and totally annihilated me. She removed the Black Gear and I was my normal self," Annemarie replied.

"Sora, what do you think of Annemarie as a little sister?" Tori enquired.

"Well, at first I was absolutely scared because I had no idea how to take care of a sister. But looking after a sister is like looking after a friend, the only difference is you see that sister every day," Sora responded.

"Yeah, I must agree with you," Tori agreed.

"Sora, when did you first meet Biyomon?" Annemarie asked.

"Biyomon? It was when I was unexpectedly appeared in the Digital World after what seemed a Tsunami sucked us in. Biyomon was a Yokomon and she did surprise me a lot. Yokomon digivolved to Biyomon after we were corned by Kawgumon, she teamed up with the rest of our friends' digimons and they managed to beat this digimon, or so we think… Kawgumon came back from the dead and broke off the edge of the cliff and we fell down again," Sora replied. As Sora said the last of her words Biyomon soared into the room landing on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey Biyo, we were just talking about you," Sora said, running her fingers through Biyomon's feathers.

"So how are you Annemarie?" Biyomon questioned.

"I'm great thank you. I just need to rest for thirty five more minutes and I'll be out of here," Annemarie answered.

"I'm really happy that you are still alive, I mean you would have never survived without Sora's Crest of Love," Biyomon said.

Sora put her head down, remembering what she did to her sister. Biyomon noticed Sora's change of mood and suddenly realised she had hurt Sora's feelings.

"Sorry Sora," Biyomon apologized.

"No, don't apologize. I should be apologizing to Annemarie. Sorry," Sora said.

"Sora, it was my fault. When I let the Hatred Spirit take over me I thought I could be my normal self again, but I was wrong. I'm sorry," Annemarie apologized.

"Well, it isn't any of your fault, it was Devimon's and you know it," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, Devimon was the troublemaker who started all of this," Sora agreed.

"Hey Annemarie, have you still got the Crest of Hate around your neck?" Biyomon asked.

"I don't know, let me see," Annemarie said and put her hand in her shirt. She pulled out a familiar necklace to the Crests and Tags.

"I still have got the crest," Annemarie answered.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least the Hatred Spirit doesn't exist in Annemarie's Crest of Hate," Sora said positively.

"Yeah, and envy is worse than hatred," Tori agreed.

"Envy is worse than hatred, how do you know that?" Sora enquired and was puzzled by the fact about something being worse than hatred.

"Hatred does mean you are evil, but can control yourself. When you are jealous you can't control yourself and you easily give into your dark side, just like in some movies. The villain gets jealous and goes out of control with rage," Tori explained.

"So you are saying the Hatred Spirit isn't all evil?" Annemarie questioned.

"No, why did you think of that?" Tori asked.

"Well, when Sora was trapped by the Hatred Spirit, she could have killed Sora and there will be no hope for the world," Annemarie replied.

"Gee, you are right. The Hatred Spirit never showed any jealously, only hatred," Sora agreed.

"Well, I just read that from a book. It might not be true you know," Tori said.

"I don't think so Tori, I think Sora and Annemarie know that this topic you brought up is true," Biyomon said.

"That would be freaky if the Hatred Spirit helped us out in a sticky situation," Sora said.

"Who knows, it might happen," Annemarie giggled.

"Annemarie, that isn't funny," Sora said.

The door opened, and a nurse came in with a message.

"Annemarie, you can leave this hospital right now with your friends," the nurse said.

"Thank you nurse," Annemarie said and got out of bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later the foursome walked out of the hospital's entrance. Sora looked down on her little sister and smiled. Sora was so proud of her sister making it through the tough times but Sora was glad she was there to protect Annemarie, as sisters.

While they were walking home, Sora thought, _I'm so happy that Annemarie is back to normal and it was all thanks to my efforts. Well, I'm glad we are sisters now, not enemies. And I hope we stay like this, ever the same._

**The End**

Yes, curtains have closed for Sora's little Sister, but right now there will be a squeal to this fic! Look out for it! It's called **My Deepest Secret**. Anyway have fun and please review! Thank you!


End file.
